Purpose
by LeebiLong
Summary: Master Yo Finds a Child who has no clue about his past... Meanwhile Dark forces are trying to revive the Most powerful Night Master! Can Yin, Yang and their new friends Stop the summoning? My 1st Fic
1. Who Am I

**Sooo... this is my first fanfic! please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Who am I?**

It was a fine day in the Dojo, And Yin and Yang were off doing training while Master Yo went on a Vacation for a week...

During Master Yo's Vacation, He was nice Relaxing at the Spa, while holding a glass of lemonade.. when suddenly...** BOOM!!!**

Master Yo and the Spa Employees were startled by this explosion.. so Master Yo rushed outside and went to where the Explsion was, he knew that it wasn't far from there...

Upon reaching the place where the Explosion Occurred, He was shocked to see alot of people dead, He checked for any survivors, and eventually, he only found one, An Orange Rabbit, who's face was bleeding, Master Yo then asked the child what happened, and who is he, the child responded that his name was Lee, and he does not remember anything about what happened, Master Yo looked at the Child with pity and asked of where is his family, and then Lee said that he dosent remember anything about it and then he remained silent, then Master Yo Carried the Child in His Arms and went walking away..."Where are you taking me?" Lee Said. "to my dojo there i will raise you and train you to become a woo-foo warrior so that you can help prevent things like that explosion ever hppening again... and with that Master Yo went back to the Dojo...

When he Reached the Dojo, he saw Yin and Yang on the couch watching TV, Yin suddenly noticed that Master Yo was carrying someone injured so she quickly went to Master Yo and asked everything that happened, after he explained everything, They treated his wounds...

"Thank You.. Great Sage" Lee Said. "Sage? no no no, just call me Master Yo!" Said Master Yo with a smile in his Face...

"so, who are you?" Yin said looking towards the Orange Rabbit.. "I am Lee..." He Responded back...

"So, Lee, can't you tell us a little bit more about yourself?" Yang said looking at Lee. "i'm sorry, but i cannot..." Lee Responded back.

"why? don't wory you can trust us!" Yin said. "Well Students," Said Master Yo "Lee had an amnesia, about his past, and that's why he can't tell you more about himself, it's not that he dosent trust you, its just beacasue he dosent remember a thing!" He Added...

**8:30 pm**

It was a Dark Night, Everyone was Sleeping, Except Lee... "Master Yo said he will be teaching me woo-foo tommorow, i wonder what woo-foo is? Oh well, i guess i'll find out tomorrow!" Lee Whispered to himself... and with that he fell asleep, "wh-who are you, and where are we?" Lee said while he looks around, but he can only see a hooded stranger, and a black pitch background, "who i am is not important, and where we are is in your mind" the stranger replied. "so... i'm in a dream?" Lee said with a confused face "Yes, you can say that, and i have come here to warn you!" the stranger said. "warn me?about what" Lee said with an even more confused face. "there are people who are hunting you!" The stranger said while he was patting Lee's Head. "and why would they hunt me?" Lee said with a really confused face."

"it... has something to do with your past.." The stranger said, "what happened at my past anyway" Lee said with a concerned voice, but he was too late the stranger was gone...and the atmosphere was completely silent, until..."Hey, Lee! Wake Up!" said a fammilliar female voice...

"Huh? it's morning already?" Lee said trying to open his eyes,there he saw Yin with a smiling face looking at him, "Oh Good! you're finally awake! come on, breakfast is ready!" she said pulling his hand and running towards the kitchen... "...who am i?...i wonder what happened back in my past..." Lee said in his mind "but soon, i know i'll find out, right now i just have to keep living with Yin, Yang, and Master Yo... but thankfully, i'm glad i know who i am, I am Lee!"

**I apologize if its too short, ill get started on the next right away!!**


	2. Could This be Love

**Chapter 2**

**Could this be Love?**

After Lee had finished Breakfast he went to the couch at turned on the TV he kept on clicking the channels... until he saw something that interested him

_"This is Bob weseley, Reporting to you live from Tokyo, Japan, a criminal has just killed 45 people in 1 night! the police had found no clues left by the killer and the police had found no weapon left by the killer..."..._"45 people in 1 night?" Lee said to himself. "Yeah.. isnt it weird?" Yin said sitting beside Lee "WHA! how'd you get there without me noticing!?" Lee Said with a Shocked face. "I Fooportated!" Yin replied playfully.

"Hey what you guys watchin'? a reporting channel? how "exciting" Yang said with a sarcastic voice while he was coming in from the front door. "Hey! you kids should'nt be watching this! this is for adults!" Exclaimed Master Yo, and with that he turned off the TV

"but Master Yo! didnt you say that we woo-foo warriors should help bring peace? so... we need to know about whats going on out there so that we woo-foo warriors can catch the culprit and bring peace" Yin Explained "let the police handle it, besides we cant go to japan, cause we dont have any money!" Master Yo said "now, get back to your training!!" he added. "Ok!" yin said happily. "and you Lee, you should go train too." said Master Yo, but Lee was so concentrated on the matter that people are getting killed that he didnt hear anything.."Lee! i said get back to your training!!" Master Yo Yelled, Lee Nods and goes to the training room..."you too yang!" but Yang had dissapered "Hm... Yang must be studying the art of stealth!" Mastey Yo said. But what he didnt know is that Yang fooportated to the arcade for an obvious reason...

**9:00 pm**

Everyone was Sleeping for the night... well almost everyone... Lee was still awake thinking about the report earlier this morning.. he needed to get it off his mind so he went to watch some movies.."Twilight? nope... Spider Man 3? nope... nope... nope... nope... WAIT!

what's this?" he saw a movie titled "Titanic" and it interested him so he watched it... meanwhile at Yin's room... she could'nt also sleep beacause of the reports also... so she went downstairs to drink some milk when she suddenly heard something in the living room..._ "I'm the King of the world!"_ said the couple in Lee's movie... "hey watcha watchin'?" Yin said with a curious voice... "cant sleep so im watching some movies..."Lee replied "okay... well i cant sleep too so... can i watch with you"Yin asked... "Sure!"Lee answered.. and with that they both watched the movie

**after a few hours of watching titanic**

_"the boat is sinking! we have to get out off this ship!"_ The actor in the movie said... "it's a very romantic movie.. right, Yin?" asked Lee... but Yin was adready asleep.. and then Yin suddenly fell down and leaned on Lee's shoulder.. this made Lee's Face all Red... and then Lee was looking at Yin's peaceful sleep while _"You have to go! save yourself!" said the leading man in the movie " i wont leave you behind!" said the girl in the movie "you have to go! Now!" "I love you!" said the girl "I love you too" said the boy.___as this was happening Lee was doing nothing but stare at Yin sleeping... and the movie ended.. he heard the ending song which was "My heart will go on" and before the song was finished... Lee had also fallen asleep and his head Leaned on Yin's...

**8:00 am**

"Hey Lee wake up! Wake Up!"Yin said to a sleeping Lee, but it was useless, Lee was still in dreamland.. so Yin tought of an idea!

"Oh No! the dojo hit an iceburg and now its sinking!" yin said playfully "only a complete moron would fall for that!" yin thought to herself"Wha-What happened Why's the Dojo sinking! Call 911!! hurry the Dojo's sinking!!" Lee said suprised and completely in panic (he thought it was real :P) he kept on panicking until he saw Yin laughing at him, thats when he realized that the dojo is on LAND so how can it sink? "i cant belive you fell for that! HAHAHHAHA!" yin said laughing so hard..."anyway since your awake now Master Yo went an old friend of his and Yang went on a date with Lena so.. its up to us to keep the dojo safe until they come back!" Yin added

"ok...." Lee said, he still embarassed by the fact that he thought that dojo's sink in LAND!

**Meanwhile wherever Master Yo is...**

"why did you call me here?" Master Yo asked

"a new enemy has arised... you sense it as well, dont you?" his friend said

"I know, i also found out that he was the one who killed 45 people in Tokyo, Japan... I have to go After Him!" Master Yo Replied

"Good Luck, my friend, and be Careful.. he is a woo-foo master just like you...." his friend added

**so...... thats it soo far.... i hope you liked what you have just read! i love the big Titanic part! :D so... if you have any suggestion please press the review button, dont be shy... and have a good day to all**


	3. Seperation

**Chapter 3**

**Seperation**

Lee and Yin were cleaning the Dojo when suddenly, Master Yo came Rushing inside...

"Master Yo! Your back!" said Yin and Lee. "I don't have time" He said "i need to go to someplace far away, if Yang come back tell him im off the country" he added as he was packing his stuff

"Why?" Yin said Curiously "I cant tell you"Master Yo said, and then he hugged Yin tight "Goodbye my Daughter" He said with tears falling down from was confused why he did that, and she was surprised, beacause this was the first time Master Yo called her his Daughter, Lee on the other hand, was surprised to find out that Yin, Yang and Yo were a Family, but h knew that something was going on that's why Master Yo Hugged Yin... "Farewell, Lee, Take care of Yin for me..." He said as he walked outside the doors...

Meanwhile, Yang was having a great time with Lena, when suddenly Yin called on his Cellphone, Yin told yang everything that happened... "It makes no sense..."Yang whispered to himself "Huh? Yang? Is something wrong?" Lena asked with a concerned voice, Yang did not respond he was in deep thought of what Yin told him, and then he remembered the report Lee was watching yesterday... "45 people killed, 1 night" He whispered... "he must have went to... japan..." yang said to himself. "Lena i have to go somewhere far from here..."Yang told Lena "I'll come with you!"Lena Said "....alright.... we leave tomorrrow at noon" Yang said....

Meanwhile, Master Yo was already at the airport, he was about to get in the plane when suddenly all of his times with his children flashed before his eyes... "i... remember those times so fondly" after that he went inside the plane that was going to Japan...

Back at the Dojo, Yang slammed the door once he got in, he was completely silent this time, this made Yin surprised, she had never seen Yang this Serious before... Yin followed him to his room, there he saw Yang packing his stuff "Hey! Where are you going?"Yin said hoping he wont leave.. but he did not respond... "Hello!!! im talking to you!"Yin said trying to get yang attention "Im leaving by tomorrow noon.."he said.. "What! First master Yo! Then You!? Who's next, my best friend?"she said frustratingly. "actually Lena's coming with me Tomorrow..." Yang said, this made yin Really Mad! "#%^$^*_+!!!" she screamed "oh great! Everyone Leaving!!" yin added sarcastically, Yang did not respond to her... and he didnt even talk until it was aldready nightime..

**8:00 am**

Yin woke up... he saw that yang was out of his bed.. so she looked for him, luckily she found him Training... so after that, she was gonna wake Lee up, but to her surprise Lee was missing!suddenly someone knocked on the door, Yang opened it, it was Lena, and by the way she was dressed, she was ready to leave... "Yang have you seen lee!?"Yin asked her Brother, Yang only shook his head meaning "No". "who's Lee?"Lena asked. "he's a friend of ours.." Yin said "i gotta look for him!" she added, so she ran outside trying to find Lee...

Meanwhile in Tokyo, japan, "the killing of people have gone too much, its over 100 people dead" Master Yo said to himself "i have to wait for him to show up, then ill strike..." He added

"Lee! Lee! Where are You! Answer me!" yin kept on yelling but no response... "Lee... wherever you are, please be alright.... after 4 hours of searching Yin returned home when she arrived, lee was still not there... "Yin, were going to the airport..." Lena said "alright... Just... Please... come back safe and sound" she replied... Yang smiled and opened door, then Lena shut the door, Leaving Yin all alone in the Dojo...

Lee woke up in a completely sealed room his arms and feet were chained to the wall...

"What is This! What the Hell This! Somebody Answer me!" He Demanded....

**So.... we stop here, please tell me what you think about it.... if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me about it...**


	4. Pain

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters...**

**so here is Chapter 4.... please enjoy and review if you like ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

"Where am I!" Lee kept on shouting "so... you're finally awake" said a voice coming from somewhere

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Lee demanded "Look at the upper-left side of the room" it replied

Lee did, as he was told, there he saw a little camera, pointed at him "What's this all about!? Why am i chained!?" Lee questioned "For Interrogation" the voice said, suddenly one of the tiles on the floor opened a hole, and inside was a cannon, pointed at lee... "for every wrong answer you say, we shall shoot cannonballs at you, so good luck!" The voice said "First Question, how did you kill so many people in one day?!" it questioned "What are you talking about!" Lee Replied... **BOOM!, **a cannonball was fired at Lee, his Blood satined the wall... "You know what im Talking about! The mass murder a year ago!"It said "I know Nothing!!!" Lee said in pain.. **BOOM!** "AH!!!!" Lee screamed...

Meanwhile, Yang and Lena had Finally arrived at Tokyo, Japan, "Yang are you sure this is the right place?" Lena asked him... "It has to be..." He replied as they were walking down the street, suddenly someone with a knife tried to stab Yang but he dodged it, "trying to Ambush me?" Yang said, suddenly Yang made his Sword Blaze up, "now its my turn!" Yang shouted as he was running towards the ambusher "No! Wait! Please don't hurt me! I was forced to do this!" The ambusher started to beg...

Yang stopped his attack "Forced by who?" yang asked pointing his sword at his ambusher. "i was forced by someone i dont know, he blackmailed me into killing people, he has my daughter hostaged"

explained the ambusher

Suddenly the ambusher turned into sand... "What happened?!" Yang said with a confused look

Meanwhile at a far-away Tower there is a man robed in black "That fool! Telling someone about my plan! I'm just glad ive already turned him into dust" The Robed man said "Now little girl, its you turn" He said pointing his finger at a the ambusher's daughter, she was in a cage "so... how should i kill you?" he thought to himself "hm.... ive got it!" He exclaimed, then he waved his hand and the girls body suddenly exploded! The child blood had painted the ceiling and walls, "but the blue boy... i could use him... to revive my master!"

Meanwhile, back at Lee, his clothes are stained by his blood, at that time Lee can hear voices of people talking "Sir, he hasnt told us any information about the killings!" said one man "we have aldready shot 50 cannonballs at him and he still says that he dosent know anything!" said another "Sir! I demand you to stop this! He's only a child!"said another one "I... I dont care!" said the chief "he has to be the one" he added, then he went to the microphone that was used to communicate with Lee, beacasue Lee was in a COMPLETELY sealed room "Child!" the chief said talking to Lee "what weapon did you use to kill people?" he asked, but Lee did not respond "answer me or ill shot another cannonball!" he shouted at Lee "then go ahead!" Lee yelled as tears were rolling down from his face "even if i say anything you'd still shoot me!" Lee added...

This silenced the chief... "keep him locked up in there! And make sure he's still alive!" the chief said to his comrades as he left the room, meanwhile Lee was still in his room when suddenly one of the tiles opened and there was someone inside of it climbing out, the man a plate with a loaf of bread, and went closer to Lee "i apologize for the pain we caused" he said "can your apology bring back th blood i lost?" Lee said "Here I'll feed you, since your arms are chained" He said holding the bread, Lee took a bite on the bread and asked "what is this all about? Why did you bring me here?"

"we are the police force and the chief believes that you are the culprit behind the mass murder last year" he explained....

**9:00 pm**

Lee was asleep and he dreamed of the hooded stranger again

"i told you that they where hunting you" the stranger said "just who are you?"Lee asked

"well if you really what to find out then..." the stranger said as he took off his hood,

"You-You're... me!" he said with a surprised look....

**so... this is where the stop is... i hope you enjoyed what you just read! **

**If you have any questions about the story, just send me a message! **

**But i wont reply if it contains spoilers!!**


	5. Betrayal And Explaination

**I would love to thank the people who liked the story so far, and the people who reviewed it!**

**So here is Chapter 5!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal and Explanation**

"You-You're... Me!" Lee Said with a surprised look "That's close enough" He said

"what do you mean!?"Lee questioned "you see I... i mean We are an experiment, a chimera or also known as a creature that is merged from different creatures" He explained

"I still don't get it"Lee answered "Lets just say that, our body was formed with a rabbit, a Lion etc. but something was wrong, our minds were made of 2 creatures instead of 1, causing an alter ego, and because of that we have more than 1 life" He explained further

"So... how many lives do we have?" Lee asked. "We have 3 lives but i wasted one, so only 2 are left, actually i thought it was gonna go down to 1 because of the explosion..." He said

"what explosion?"Lee asked "The explosion that occurred before Master Yo found you, Lee i thought it that was the end for me so i switched, my mind with yours, so that i wouldn't die, but you would! If Master Yo hadn't found You, you would've been dead now" He said angrily "why are you so disappointed that im still alive? aren't you happy that we still have 2 lives?" Lee questioned

"if you were dead, i should be continuing my mission..." He explained

"What mission?" Lee asked

But suddenly he woke up because he heard voices of people yelling, there had been an escape plan of other prisoners and are now killing everyone in their way to escape, Lee heard the people screaming, as swords and weapons struck into them... Lee felt like he had to do something so he tried to speak to his mind hoping that the hooded stranger could help him! "Hey please we have to help them!" Lee yelled at the hooded stranger, the stranger smiled and said "i was able to switch my mind with you so maybe you can do the same with me"he explained "alright ill try!" Lee said trying to concentrate, suddenly Lee's Red colored Eyes have turned into Gold ones, His voice turned Deeper and A bright glow encircled around him "It feels good to be in a body again, but i have to stop the escaping criminals", so he tried to smash the door using his FIST OF FURY! (this was a skill Lee never knew he had) then his arms turned into drill-like-structures and he kept on smashing the wall...

Meanwhile back in Tokyo Yang and Lena are still looking for any clues for the murders, but then he suddenly saw someone suspicious and he decided to follow him, when this man noticed Yang following him, he started to run, and Yang ran after him, and yang had grabbed his arm

"don't try to run!" Yang said, and then the suspicious character turned around, Yang was surprised to see him! It was Master Yo! "Master Yo!?" Yang said happily to see his father again, and Lena too was happy for Yang... but suddenly someone took Lena and Placed her in a sack and then ran away! "Lena!" yang yelled as he tried to ran as fast as he could to catch up to Lena's kidnapper but the kidnapper was out of sight... "LENA!!!" yang screamed "Yang lets go back to my Hotel" master Yo said trying to make Yang cheer up "they have an arcade there!" he said, but still Yang's mind was in regret due to the lost of Lena "Lets go..."yang said, and with that they walked away

Meanwhile back at he finally smashed the wall and what he saw was a room full of fire, blood and corpses, "am i too late" He said but then he saw the army of prisoners "There they are!" and with that he burned the criminals down... "so, you are the criminal we've been looking for" The chief said pointing at Lee "it was all my plan, to let the other criminals escape because i knew you'd take that opportunity to escape, but we all die here now!" the chief said as pushed a button causing self-destruct

"you will die here with me,criminal!"5...4....3.....2.....1..... **BOOM!!!! **

After the explosion, the whole building was destroyed... but suddenly someone survived "im lucky to have used my foo-field at the last minute, hehehe..." The golden-eyed Lee said, but then the real Lee spoke to him in his mind "why did you kill them? Criminal or not, its bad to kill!" Lee said

"I...have my reasons..."He replied "alright! I want my body back!"Lee said

"i cant let you.. i need to finish my mission..."He replied

"if it involves any killing... im not gonna allow it!, we are to protect not to kill!" Lee said

"i don't care what you say, i am in command, i get to choose when its your turn to occupy the body, because im the one currently using it..."He explained "so what you mean to say, the one who is currently using the body, is the one who controls the mind switching?" Lee questioned

"Exactly" He answered, and with that he walked away....

back at the dojo, Yin had kept the place clean and in order... after cleaning she turned on the TV and found out about the police department explosion... but what caught her interest is that the reporter stated that there was an orange child with them... "It has got to be Lee, i hope hes alright!" Yin said as she went outside... she looked for him until she saw the completely destroyed building, "Lee was in there?!" Yin said while pointed at the destroyed building... seeing no hope that Lee couldve survived that, she went on her way back home, while she was walking she saw someone running, and someone running after the other someone... Yin had wondered what it is about so she followed them... when she had caught up with people who ran, the other one had been killed by the other one, Yin went closer to the other person, Yin saw that his back looked exactly like Lee's so she thought that it was Lee, but when she faced him, his Golden eyes crushed Yin's hope of thinking he was Lee... "have you mistaken me for someone?"he asked Yin was scared of him due to the fact that he just murdered someone

"don't be afraid, he is a criminal, and im doing this for a good reason"He explained

"have you seen someone named Lee" Yin asked, but he didn't hear her because Lee was talking to him in his mind "Its Yin! She came looking for me? Please let me talk to her!"Lee exclaimed

"You cant! My mission comes first!"he shouted "uh... sir? Who are you talking to?"Yin asked

".....It is nothing....." He said, then he ran swiftly away...

So... Yin went back to the dojo because it was aldready Getting dark....

Meanwhile Lee was on top of a building speaking to his other self....

"so... now can you tell me about my forgotten past?' Lee asked nicely

"Lee, you never had an amnesia...you just don't have any memories because i was the one using the body that time... when the explosion occurred, that was the first time you were awakened, you never talked to me before... you were always asleep...."He replied,

"why did you call me Lee? Aren't you Lee too?" Lee asked

"the name Lee was a name that was specifically given to you, that is why the only thing you knew at first was that your name was Lee, Me on the other hand i was the first mind for the body and you were th 2nd, i also have a name, my name is Raye...

**8:00 am**

In Tokyo, yang had receive a Mail from the person who kidnapped Lena,

this is what was written on the message:

_Dear, Yang_

_if you want to see you girlfriend safe, meet me at the Yoshinoya restaurant at 10:00 today_

_and make sure you dont bring anyone with you..._

"Master Yo!" Yang shouted as he called Master Yo "I Have a plan to get Lena back"

**10:00 Yoshinoya Restaurant**

Yang had seen the kidnapper eating a bowl of noodles "Hello, yang" The Kidnapper said

"Where's Lena?" yang demanded for an answer... while they were making this conversation, Yang had planned for Master Yo to ambush the kidnapper once he shows where Lena is.. so Master Yo was on the Roof of the restaurant watching them, when he was suddenly attack!

Back at Yang's conversation, the kidnapper asked yang to follow him and he'll show him where Lena is

He opened an employee only room and asked Yang to come inside, inside he saw, Lena tied up

"if you work for us, we wont harm her" the kidnapper said

"hehehehe, thats what you think" Yang said with confidence

but then somebody opened the door, they had Master yo Tied up, which means his plan failed...

"*sigh* oh, Yang i told you not to bring anyone else... well now you have to face the consequence" the kidnapper said.. then he drew out 2 guns from his pockets, and he aimed one at Lena and the other at Master Yo, then the others Grabbed Yang so that he wouldn't interfere

"Wait! Dont shoot! Please..."yang started to beg "Ill do anything just don't harm them" He said as his tears fell to the floor... the kidnapper smiled and said, "come with us, to our master, he would want to speak with you...."

When they reached the base, yang presented himself, he saw a man robed in black...

"He's your Master?" Yang asked "no i am his right hand, our master is soon to be revived" the robed man explained... "so how will i talk to him?"Yang asked, then he was led to a Closed door

"Open the door and speak to him" The robed man instructed... Yang opened the door and a voice spoke to him... "Hm... you are a fine warrior"the voice said "are you their Master?"Yang Asked

"Yes...Yes i am..." He replied "I came to serve you for 1 condition, you must not harm Lena and Master Yo"Yang said "Yes we wont harm your loved ones if you do what i want!" The voice replied

"What is it that you want"Yang questioned "I want to be revived! And i need you to collect 40 more corpses to do that!"The voice demanded "so.. you're the one behind the killing..."Yang responded

"fine i'll do it!" Yang Shouted as he held his sword tight "Excellent!"The voice said, and then some equipment suddenly appeared in front of Yang... "Use these equipments, they will prove useful"

it was just like an assassins suit but when Yang place it on, he felt so much power flow through him

and as he was equipping the Mask and Hood on his Head "You are now Know as The...

SHADOW-BLADE!

**Wow! This was a little longer than usual so im very proud! **

**Remember to PM me if you have any questions, just not those that will reveal spoilers**

**So... i hope you enjoyed what you just read!!**


	6. Heartless

**Sorry for the wait, had to repeat this part because the 1st time i uploaded this part, errors always occur so i had to repeat it.. and now here it is!**

**Chapter 6**

**Heartless**

Raye was on the top of a building, he was chatting with Lee in his mind

"what is your mission, anyway?" Lee asked hoping for an answer

"my mission is to stop the summoning of the Ultimate Night Master" Raye replied

"then, why are you killing people?" Lee asked

"it is to prevent the summoning of the ultimate night master, also known as the Night-Lord...

you see, Lee, a long time ago, the Night-Lord was once a woo-foo master, until he was corrupted by the first Night Master, Eradicus... Then he caused Chaos, and Havoc, everywhere, and many did die...

but then the best of the best Woo-foo warriors gathered together, to destroy the Night-Lord, years have passed and their war was not yet over, but then the Night-Lord, did something.... he summoned his best warrior, to fight for him, but this warrior of his wasn't loyal to him... so he betrayed the Night-Lord, He sacrificed his life, to stop the beast...." Raye explained

"That still doesn't explain why you're killing people!" Lee said impatiently

"I"m still not finished... after the war... the Night-Lord's Servants survived... and they looked for a way to revive their master... until now, they finally found it... to revive the Night-Lord, they needed to kill over 3000 people... the Night-Lord is unstoppable. There is no way for one to kill it once it is fully summoned."

"Wouldn't killing the the summoners stop the summoning?" Lee asked, awkwardly.

"It could... if they are only vulnerable to physical attacks. You see, they are harmed only by Woo-foo magic. However, due to the conditions of the world, the Woo-foo magic has gone from formidable to a weaker state..."

"I see... by that, you mean that nothing at our hands can hurt the Night-Lord now." Lee said, looking down.

"However, it is still not hopeless. The world could still be saved if the Night-Lord is not in his full power."

"How can you weaken... wait you don't think that..."

"Yes. By killing people I feed the energies that is needed to summon the Night-Lord. However, instead of giving the full soul energies, I steal half of it, making the Night-Lord vulnerable. Any death made by the servants of the Night-Lord can procure the souls for him."

"Wait, would that mean that you're a servant too? But why are you doing this if you are a servant."

"Yes. You are indeed correct. You see, the Night-Lord and I have... issues to settle."

"Would you please explain more to me?"Lee said with an eager face.

"Let's just say it's a secret... You'll find out in time"Raye said looking out at a distance.

"I.... I don't know if I can trust you but... I'll help you.

Back at the Dojo, Yin was watching TV, she received news, about a mass massacre at Tokyo, Japan. feeling concerned for her brother and her best friend... she picked up her passport and went to an Airport...

After a Few Hours... Yin had finally arrived at Tokyo, she was shocked and scared to see blood everywhere i the streets "Wha-What is this!?" Yin said with an afraid voice "oh, Yang, Lena, Please be alright!" she said as she looked at the ground, then she saw a man clothed in black running

"hello? Can you tell me what's going on here?" Yin said as she followed the black clothed man, then he reached a dead end, and Yin had finally caught up to him "Um... i wanted to ask if---" Yin's sentence was interrupted because the black clothed man drew, out his blade... "There i nothing yo need to know" The Stranger Replied, then he jumped so high, that he vanished from Yin's sight...

Then the stranger returned to his base, His master was mad at him for not killing the girl "Why didn't you kill the Girl!?" His master Asked angrily

"I... I have my reasons' The Black clothed man replied.... but then he was called by one of the servants

"Sir, Shadow Blade! Your father wants to speak with you" the stranger said to the black clothed man

"I'll be back!" Shadow-Blade Said towards the Night-Lord, then he was led to his father's cell

"Father why, have you summoned me?" Shadow blade asked

"My son, please stop what you are doing..." His Father Replied

"But, Master Yo... They will kill you, and Lena too.." Shadow Blade said as he removed his Mask and Hood. "Yang, If they finish reviving the Night-Lord, we will be no more use to them, and they will kill us all eventually!" Master Yo said

"but what do you want me to do?" yang asked master yo, then Master Yo whispered something to His ear.. and then he walked out,

That night Lena was talking to a guard "Come here! I want to show you something!" Lena said to the guard, and the guard came closer to her cell, when he was close enough, Lena knocked out the guard unconscious, and took the keys, and escaped, "there's the way out!" Lena Exclaimed as she ran towards the door, but then Yang appeared in front of her... "Yang, how are ya!" Lena said happily, but he didnt respond, then he yelled "YANGCINERATE!" and that caused an explosion, leaving nothing but a body so burned that it turned into black in front of Yang...

**well, thats it for now!**

**Please review on what you think of the story!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Regroup

**Chapter 7**

**Regroup**

Yang was called to his Master,

"Why have you called me?" Yang asked

"Its about the murder last night" The Night-Lord replied

"What about it?" Yang asked

"You killed her, right?" The Night-Lord asked

"Yes, why?"Yang asked

"My energy hasn't increased yet, if you did kill her, then my energy should be increasing!" The Night-Lord said angrily to Yang

"Look, i don't know why your energy hasn't increased yet, but i assure you, i burned her down..." Yang said smiling

"very well, just do your job.." the Night-Lord said calmly

"I will..." Yang responded

Meanwhile, Yin was buying supplies in the market, no one bothered to clean the floors from blood, and everyone Yin saw had cutten-off arms, others legs, but Yin felt something, something strange... she felt like someone was following her... Yin looked around, but no one was there, but then she heard footsteps from behind her, she looked around, and she saw a girl, when she approached the girl, the girl smiled, and when Yin saw her face... she was delighted and happy to see her best friend!

"Lena!" Yin exclaimed as she ran towards her old friend

"If you're here... then so must be Yang!" Yin said excitedly

"actually he's not with me... let me explain, when me and Yang got to Tokyo, we found Master Yo, but suddenly someone kidnapped me, and then Master Yo was also taken hostage, and Yang, had no choice but to obey this "Night-Lord" whatever person, so that we wouldn't be harmed..." Lena explained

"Then how'd you escape?" Yin asked

"Let me tell you, i was talking to one of the guards, then i knocked him unconscious, the i escaped. i was about to get to the door when Yang suddenly appeared, then he took something out of the sack he was carrying, i asked him what is was... he told me it was a dummy, then he placed the dummy on the ground, the dummy looked like a figure of a person, then Yang burned the dummy, using his Yangcinerate... after that, the dummy turned into pure black! It was totally fried! Then I asked Yang why he did that, and then he told me that it was for my escape, he said that "everyone else will think that i killed you, so.. now they wont go after you, because they'll think you're already dead.. you're safe to go" then he showed a secret passage he told me it was he and Master Yo's plan for me to escape, and thats how i escaped! Yang was really smart to make a fake death scene" Lena Smiled as she was telling this Story to Yin... "anyway, he wanted me to tell you this, he said that he wanted you to seek help to defeat this Night-Lord when it gets revived" Lena added

Meanwhile, Raye took a rest in the dojo, suddenly Raye heard a ringing tone, from upstairs

"It's Yang's Cellphone! He must have forgotten it" Lee said, then Raye answered it

"Hello? Who is this?" Raye asked

"This is Yin, my brother left his cellphone back in our home... and who is this"

Raye knew that Lee knew this Yin person, so he let Lee talk to her,

"This is Lee, How are ya!?"

"Lee?! You're back?!" Yin asked so happily "where have you been?" she asked

"Long story... anyway why did you call?" Lee asked happily

"i need you to go to Tokyo, we need you" Yin said

"I'll be on my way!" Lee said, then he ended the call, he placed the phone down, then Lee asked Raye

"they need me... need us... it's probably about something important" Lee said concernedly

"then go! I wont stop you, i have my reasons why, but now you're friend needs you!" Raye said

Lee smiled back and he ran to an airport as quick as possible, Lee immobilized the guards to easily get to an airplane, cause he didn't have a passport, and then he scared the pilot to take him to Tokyo...

"Yin, wait for me! I'm coming!" Lee said as he was riding on the plane, he was looking out of the window...


	8. Revenge Wont Help Us

**Chapter 8**

**Revenge wont Help us**

Lee had finally arrived in Tokyo, it was already getting dark, he went to the place he and Yin said they would met... at a restaurant called Shuriken-Ken Restaurant... Lee was walking down the streets when he saw the restaurant, he went inside, and there he saw Yin and Lena eating a bowl of Ramen....

Lee took a seat in front of Yin... Lee asked Yin for the reason of asking him to go to Tokyo, and Yin told him everything that has happened... after that Lee remained silent, he was talking to Raye in his mind, he knew that Raye wasn't too innocent about the Night-Lord Yin was talking about...

"The person Yin was talking about, you know him, right?" Lee asked Raye

"Yes... he is the same person i mentioned to you a few days ago..." Raye responded

"i get it now, you've only let me to go to Tokyo, because you knew the Night-Lord was here!" Lee said

"Exactly! Its only a matter of time before the Night-Lord will be revived..." Raye explained

But their conversation was interrupted because of an explosion that occurred not far from where they are... Yin, Lena and Lee was shocked to hear the explosion

"Wha-What was that!?" Lee questioned

"I don't know, but we gotta find out!" Yin answered. Then they went to the place where the explosion occurred... a lot of people where dead by the time they got there, but they saw someone familiar...

It was Shadow Blade, or also known as... Yang!

"Brother?" Yin asked as she walked closer to the black assassin

"Yin... Please leave before---" Yang's sentence was interrupted because one of the Night-Lord's servants threw a Blast at her!

"Yin!!!" Yang, Lee and Lena exclaimed with concern, then suddenly some creatures rose out of the ground... plant-like creatures, and they were dragging Yin down to the ground

"No! I wont let you take her away from me!" Yang shouted as he tried to pull Yin out of the ground, but it was no use... Yang Screamed for his sister, he was angered at the same time enraged, and also crying for losing his only sister, the sister she loved... Then he turned around, he saw the servants laughing at him, this enraged him, his woo-foo grew stronger, he could feel so much power flow within him... Meanwhile Raye was inside Lee's mind seeing everything that is happening to Yang...

"His woo-foo has become so strong! He might just be able to kill the summoners" Raye said smiling..

Then Yang thew Blast after Blast at the enemy, he made his weapons Flare up, and he mercilessly attacked the servants, blood was spilling everywhere, but Yang did not mind it, he just kept on slashing and blasting the servants, then 1 of them had already fallen, Yang used his Paws of Pain and he beat up another until the servant died, as for the others, Yang burned them all to the ground, then one of the servants that was about to die called him...

"Thank you, foolish boy!" the servant said laughing evilly, Yang did not understand what was happening, or why the servant thanked him...

Back at the Night-Lord's base, the other servants that were left behind were also laughing, as if they turned crazy, they were all gathered in one room... they were communicating with their master

"My, Master, Yang has killed the servants we sent out, and now because of their death, we have enough people to revive you!" the servant said while laughing... then they began the ceremony, after that the ground tore apart and flames rose from it, and a dragon with 6 eyes, with black torn wings, another eyeball at his chest, a tail that was burning black fire, and claws growing out of almost everywhere in its body, The Night-Lord has been Revived!

"My Master! You are at last revived!" The servants said worshiping their master, but his master's face was not pleased "What is wrong my Master?" The servants asked

"My power.. i have become weaker.. i need more power" The Night-Lord said as he looked viciously at his servants, then he brutally ate the servants that worked for him, but his power was only increased by a little, he needed to feed on someone powerful, then he went down to Master Yo's Cell

"hello, my little snack!" The Night-Lord said Laughing


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 9**

**The beginning of the end**

The Night-Lord was slowly walking towards Master Yo's Cell, Master Yo was tied up so he couldn't move... th Night-Lord slowly grabbed him.. when suddenly**... CRASH!** Someone crashed the window and suddenly kicked the Night-Lord, He was a Green Rabbit, whose clothes are all dirty,

"Who are YOU!?" The Night-Lord questioned

"I'm The powerful combination of ALL thats bad in Yin and Yang, or you can call me... YUCK!"

"Y-Yuck?!" Master Yo said awkwardly, he couldn't believe that Yuck had just saved his Life...

then, Yuck threw a Smoke Bomb, which made the air fill with smoke,

"I cant see a thing" The Night-Lord said being annoyed

then when the smoke cleared, Yuck and Master Yo had vanished...

Meanwhile outside the Night-Lords Castle, there was Yuck and Master Yo,

"Yuck... why did you save me?" Master Yo asked

"I need something from you..." Yuck said looking at the Ground..

"Need something?" Master Yo asked

"Anyway, ill explain further later, right now, we have to get out of here..." Yuck said walking...and Master Yo followed him...

Meanwhile, Yang did nothing but cry, cry for his sister, the sister he lost, the one he loved the most...

"Yang..." Lena said with a concerned voice...

"It's all my fault.... my sister's gone and its all my fault!!" Yang started to shout as tears rolled down his face... then Lee looked around, he saw nothing but the dead bodies of the servants Yang had Killed...

"Your friend seems so depressed..." Raye said talking to Lee in his mind

"Its because he lost his invaluable, irreplaceable sister..." Lee said as he started to cry also

"i also had a sister, but she was killed because she protected me with her life" Raye said to Lee feeling sad as well... "anyway sorrow can wait, right now i have to stop the Night-Lord!" Raye added

"Yang don't blame yourself, its not your fault..." Lena said to Yang while patting him in his shoulder, she was hoping that she could cheer Yang up... but it was hopeless.. then suddenly someone threw a blast at them, "who was that?" Lee questioned

"I am The night-Lord!" the enemy responded, everyone was surprised to see him,

"Raye.. i need you!" Lee shouted as his body glowed, and when the Glowing stopped, Lee had Turned into Raye, Yang and Lena were shocked to see this transformation

"FIST OF FURY!" Raye shouted as he kept on striking the Night-Lord... but the Night-Lord hit him back, which sended him flying and hitting the walls... "Dammit!"Raye exclaimed

"I have to help him!" Yang said "PAWS OF PAIN!" and he delivered punch after punch at the Night-Lord... but it was useless... and the Night-Lord also send Yang flying...

"I thought that the Night-Lord would be weaker, thats why ive been killing so many people.." Raye said while being confused...

"oh, so you were the one who made me weaker... but thanks to my servants whom i ate, i have restored my full power!" The Night-Lord shouted at Raye... then the Night-Lord rushed towards Raye about to deliver a fist, but then suddenly he stopped... "You... You are... No! You cant possibly be!" the Night-Lord yelled at Raye

"Thats Right! I was you most powerful warrior, the one who stopped you before, the one who betrayed you..." Raye said as he started to smile evilly in front of the Night-Lord...

"I will destroy you!" The Night-Lord said angrily, then he kept on blasting Raye, Raye was really in pain, but he did not show it, he tried to injure it all, but then he was blasted away... he hit the grounds...

"Lee are you alright?!" Yang said being concerned to Raye whom he thought was still Lee,

"Now you're finished!!" The Night-Lord shouted as he charged a gigantic energy ball and sended it towards Raye and Yang...**BOOOM!** "Yang! Nooo!" Lena yelled as she cried even more... but then the smoke cleared, and Raye and Yang were still there! And they was a foo-field protecting them!

"wh-who could've done this!?" Yang asked happily

"Look up!" Raye said, and when Yang looked up he saw Master Yo, Yin and Yuck...


	10. The End Draws Near

**Chapter 10**

**The End Draws Near**

Yang ran as fast as he could towards Yin, then he hugged her as tight as he could

"I thought i lost you!" Yang said hugging his sister

"what would you do without me?" Yin asked hugging her brother back

"I'm so lucky i dot have to find out" Yang replied

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but we still have a battle, Yang!" Raye shouted at Yang

"Right!" Yang started to charge towards the Night-Lord and he used his PAWS OF PAIN and launched

it towards the Night-Lord, but it was useless...

"Is That the best you woo-fools can do?!" The Night-Lord mocked them

Then Yang looked at his sister, and his sister knew what he was planning

"WOO-FOO AURA!" Yin and Yang shouted as their Auras combined into one, and they attacked the Night-Lord with their FIST OF YINCINERATION! But not even a scratch on the Night-Lord,

"Dammit he's too strong!" Raye shouted. Then the Night-Lord opened a giant hole behind him and a giant dark orb came out of it and it was falling towards Yin and Yang,

"AHH!!!" Yin screamed as the giant orb was getting closer... then **BOOM!** Smoke was filled everywhere and when the smoke cleared, Yin, yang The Night-Lord and everyone else was surprised,

Raye had shielded Yin and Yang from the move that the Night-Lord unleashed... he was still standing but his face was bleeding, his clothes were ruined, but he suddenly fell to the ground, but before he fell, Yin went out of her and Yang's Aura and Caught Raye... Then Yin used Her Fooportate so that all of them could escape... "Blast It!" The Night-Lord was angered....

Yin fooportated her and everyone to an underground lair

"Who lives here?" Yang asked

"I do!" Yuck answered "This is where i live..."

"Yin... why did you bring us to Yuck's place?" Yang asked

"Yang, he's our ally now! And his underground home is the least place That the Night-Lord will think to look!" Yin answered as she laid down Raye on Yuck's Sofa

"All right..." Yang said looking down

"You trust me?" Yuck asked Yang

"No... I don't..." Yang replied

"Then why are you convinced that i am your ally if you dont trust me?" Yuck asked

"Because the Night-Lord will destroy our world, and surely if that happens all of us will die, including you... so obviously, you would want to stop the Night-Lord as well..." Yang told Yuck...

Then Yin saw that Raye was starting to wake up, but his eyes were red... it seems he had reverted back to Lee... but no one noticed that Lee had an alter ego...

"Wh-Where am I?"Lee asked Yin

"Your at Yuck's Place!" Yin answered

"Wh-What happened, why is my head bleeding?" Lee asked

"You just shielded me and Yang from the Night-Lord!" Yin answered

Lee whispered to himself "I didnt do that... Raye did!"

"Lee, what did you mean to say, that he were the one who betrayed the Night-Lord?" Yang asked

Lee knew that it was Raye who said that and not him, and he explained everything about him and his alter ego... Then Lee reverted himself to Raye...  
"Then why did you betray the Night-Lord?!" Yang questioned

"To avenge... to avenge my sister, Jane..." Raye answered he clutched his fist and looked at the ground...


	11. Another Departure

**Chapter 11**

**Another Departure**

It was Late at Night Master Yo was organizing a plan to defeat the Night-Lord, Yin was sleeping on the couch Yuck was sleeping on the floor, Yang was training in the Training room... and Lee was was sitting on the floor on the Living room, he was curious about Raye's past...

"Cant sleep?" Raye asked Lee

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier"

"about my sister?"

"Yea..."

"My sister's name was Jane... i only got to know her for a short time... she told me, that when i was young, The Night-Lord's servants kidnapped my sister, killed my parents... i only worked for the Night-Lord, cause he said that he would not harm my sister if i would revive him... but in the end... they killed my sister to revive the Night-Lord... I then researched on how to revive a person using woo-foo, and ive found one result,and it would mean killing more lives, the secret to reviving a person is like reviving the Night-Lord, and that means to kill more people...but it is fewer than the people needed to revive the Night-Lord... and when i had enough sacrifices, i used my woo-foo to try and bring her back,

but i failed, for my woo-foo was weaker at that time, as a result, the people ive killed's souls all went inside me, and it was what made me a chimera, how i gained 2 minds, and 3 lives... then ive felt so much power that i confronted the Night-Lord, and sacrificed one of our lives to end him, but not for good, now he is revived... but now he is stronger than i remember...." Raye explained

"why?"Lee asked

"I dont know.." Raye replied

"Okay" Lee said

suddenly Master Yo woke up Yin and Yuck and called everyone, to the living room

"Alright... im coming!" Yin said as she was rubbing her eyes

"Why did you call us?" Yang asked

" I called you all here to announce our battle plan to defeat the Night-Lord, as we all know, the Night-Lord is capable of woo-foo just like us, and his woo-foo is most powerful than ours, so... i think that we need to drain the Night-Lord's woo-foo using the woo-foo aura drain, but it wont be easy, the Night-Lord is very quick, and agile, so.. we will need all the help we can get i need you all to go on seperate groups and look for warriors who are willing to help us... Yin, you will go with Yuck, Yang you go with Lena, and Lee will go with me... we will leave at dawn tomorrow... understand?" Master Yo explained...

"Yea i understand, but there is one problem..." Yang looked fiercely at Yo

"And what would that be?" Yo questioned

"I wont risk Yin to partner up with Yuck! Yuck is a dangerous person!" Yang yelled

"Yang... to be honest, it was Yuck who saved my life!" Yin tried to explain to her brother

"Fine!" Yang said to his sister, and then looked at Yuck and said "Yuck, if you really saved my sister... then i will have to thank you, and please protect her..." yang looked at Yuck

"Thank you... Yang!" Yuck said as he shaked hands with Yang

Meanwhile at the Night-Lord's vase, he could see what Yang and the others are doing by looking inside a deep well, but why wont he attack them? What is he planning? Find out in the Next Chapter!!!


	12. Yuck's Secret

**Chapter 12**

**Yuck's Secret**

It was 8:30 am and everyone was ready to leave for there journey to find new members...

"Yang! Hurry up we have to go to the airport" Lena yelled impatiently

"I'm coming! geez!"Yang yelled back

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Master Yo asked

"Yup!" everyone said

"Okay, lets go!"

**12:00 noon**

They finally arrived at the airport...

"Hey, Yang there's our plane!" Lena exclaimed

"Okay... Lets go.."Yang replied

"Okay, now you two be careful!"Master Yo said to both of them

"we will!" Yang and Lena replied, and then Lena walked inside the plane, and then Yang followed her, it was a big plane, Yang took a seat beside the window, he was looking out the window, and he could see Master Yo, Yuck, Lee and Yin... Yang was glad to see everyone, and he waved goodbye to everyone... Lena was sitting beside Yang... and the plane started to take off, Yin waved goodbye also to Yang and Lena... Lee too waved goodbye... and finally the plane was out of there sight...

"Master Yo! What time is Me and Yuck's plane?" Yin asked

"About 1:30 pm."Master Yo replied

"How about our plane?" Lee asked Master Yo

"Its 2:10 pm..." Master Yo answered

"Darn! I Hate waiting!" Lee complained

"so... what do you want to do until then?" Yin asked Lee and Yuck

"Hm... I dunno..." Lee and Yuck replied in unison

"well, thats a big help!" Yin answered sarcastically "why don't we go get something to eat!"

"Okay!" Lee and Yuck said in unison, and so they looked for the nearest food court, and they eventually found a small food court, there they ordered a hamburger each,

**12:40 **

They had finished eating

"I need to go to the restroom!" Yin said as she walked away

"Okay!" Lee said

"Hey, Lee!" Yuck called Lee

"Yea, what is it?"Lee asked

"have you ever wondered why i helped you guys?" Yuck asked

"actually... no... why?" Lee asked as he was eating a hamburger

"well, your a friend of Yin and Yang right?" Yuck asked

"Yea, why are ya asking" Lee asked as he was drinking a soda

"well, You see, i.--This is just our secret you hear!?" Yuck questioned Lee and Lee nodded

"Okay... I Like Yin!" Yuck exclaimed to Lee with a red face.... then as Lee heard this his eyes widely opened and he had spitted the soda he was drinking, he couldn't believe what he had heard!

"WHAT!!?" Lee questioned Yuck

"shh.. your the only one im trusting with this secret..." Yuck told Lee with total trust

"Oh! It looks like Lee's Jealous!" Raye teased Lee from inside his head

"Shut Up! Raye..." Lee answered back at Raye

"hehehehe..." Raye laughed evilly

"Hey guys! I'm back! I hope i didn't miss any shocking news!" Yin said to Lee and Yuck as she walked back to the Table...


	13. The Unfortunate Accident

**Chapter 13**

**The Unfortunate Accident**

"so... did anything happen while is was gone?" Yin asked

"No, Nothing! Right, Lee?" Yuck answered defensively, and then he winked at Lee, but Lee looked away...

"I'll go check if its time for your plane..." Lee said and he left the food court, Yin was surprised, Lee was acting strangely....

"Yuck, did something happen between you and Lee?.." Yin asked

"What? No! Of course not, we were just talking about... Basketball! Yea basket ball...." Yuck answered with a fake smile....

"what did you talk about basketball?" Yin asked

"Uh... we were talking about this player... he was a good shooter..." Yuck answered nervously, he as starting to run out of ideas...

"And.... what was the name of the player?" Yin questioned

"Uh.... He... He is.....Ludwig Van Beethoven!!" Yuck answered thinking he convinced Yin...

But Yin only laughed, Yuck was confused... did he say ANYTHING wrong??

"Uh... Yuck... Beethoven is a musical composer, not a basketball player!" Yin said while she was still laughing... Then someone tapped Yin on the shoulder...

"Oh! Lee!" Yin greeted him cheerfully, but Lee's emotion was in sadness, he just pretended to be happy on the outside so that Yin wouldn't worry too much...

"Yuck, Yin... Your plane is already there..." Lee told them

"WHAT! Already?!" Yuck was surprised, "well, i better go..." Yuck said as he went outside the food court...

"I suppose you better go, there is not time to waste" Lee said to Yin

"I guess your right..." Yin replied, she was worried about Lee, his actions were different, but she knew that Lee was right, they needed to hurry as much as possible..."Okay! Bye!" Yin said to Lee as she waved her hand, and ran towards the door...

Meanwhile at Yang and Lena's plane...

Yang was sleeping peacefully, but not for long! He was awakened when he heard a loud crash!

"Wha-What was that?!" Yang questioned Lena

"The fog was too thick for the pilot to see where we were going, and we accidentally crashed to a mountain!"Lena fearfully told Yang

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS IS THE PILOT SPEAKING! WE ARE ABOUT TO EXECUTE AN EMERGENCY LANDING DUE UNEXPECTED EVENTS. BRACE YOURSELVES AND DO NOT PANIC. I REPEAT: DO NOT PANIC. WE SHALL REACH LAND IN ABOUT A SHORT TIME."_

The Pilot said to the passengers through a speaker, The plane was starting to crash land, people were screaming and running around, the plane was picking up speed ,it was falling towards the ground!!

"Yang! If this is the end... there is something i want to tell you..." Lena looked at Yang in direct eye contact "I Love You..." and then Lena was about to kiss Yang but the plane finally hit the ground and made a huge explosion!! **BOOOOM!!! **and when the smoke cleared, all that's left was the plane's broken pieces... Only Time will tell what happened to Yang and Lena...

**Will Yin find out about Yuck's Feelings for him?**

**Is Yang and Lena Still Alive?**

**Will Yin and Yuck's Airplane Trip be as "safe" as the one Yang had?**

**Find out in The Next Chapter!!**


	14. The Diary of Jane

**Chapter 14**

**The Diary Of Jane**

Yin and Yuck's plane had just taken off...

"so... Lee, what do you want to do until our plane arrives?" Master Yo asked

Then Raye told Lee that he needed to go somewhere, so Lee switched minds with Raye

"Master Yo, i need to go somewhere!" Raye answered

"Alright, just come back before the Plane arrives" Master Yo replied, and Raye ran to the exit

"Where are we going?"Lee asked

"I just forgot to pack up my stuff" Raye answered

"why would you forget about something important like that?" Lee asked

"Just Shut Up!" Raye replied angrily, then Raye kept on running until he saw an old cottage

"Here we are!" Raye exclaimed

"Is This you house?" Lee asked

"No. This is where i hide my most important belongings" Raye replied

And then they entered the cottage,

it was a mess inside, its like it hasn't been cleaned for a long time...

Then Raye grabbed and empty body bag and he started to put some items inside...

"There, that seems to be everything!" Raye exclaimed

"Hey! What's that?" Lee asked pointing at a notebook that was on the table

"That's my sister's diary.." Raye answered

"Aren't you gonna bring it with you?" Lee asked

"Why? It's not that important" Raye asked

"Raye! That's Jane's Diary! Your Sister's Diary!" Lee angrily replied

"What's your point?" Raye asked

"Well, maybe there is something important written in it!" Lee answered

"It's just a diary, i bet the only thing written in there is about rainbows and other girl stuff!" Raye replied

"Well, have you ever read it before?" Lee asked

"No, why?" Raye asked

"Then how do you know that its only girl stuff in there if you've never read it before!!" Lee angrily replied, Raye was left speechless,

"Lee might be right,"he thought to himself. ".I Guess it wont hurt to read it, after all it's just a diary"

So, Raye opened the Diary, but since he didn't want to waste time, he skimmed it to the Last Part

Raye Sat down on a chair and read it...

This is What was written:

_Saturday, 5:50 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today my brother is finally coming home from training. He has been gone for almost a year. I so do miss him. I've already prepared a welcome home party for him. I'm going to bake cakes, post up balloons, hmph! It's such a busy day ahead of me. I've also prepared him a gift. It's the one he's been blabbing to mom for months. He really wanted it. Hahaha!! I'm sure he'll be so happy to see it. Looks like today would be a very happy day for both of us!_

And the rest of the pages were blank.

Raye turned the pages more and a note fell to the ground.

"Huh? What's this?" Raye said as he picked up the note.

Raye was shocked of what he saw. His face turned pale and and his eyes deepen. He is sweating awfully and can't stop it. It is as if he is frozen between time.

"What is it Raye? _Eclipse..._" Lee said in a soft voice.

"Eclipse... why... why did you wrote this sis? The mere fact that it is written in blood means that you have encountered such a beast..."

"What?! What is this so called eclipse you're talking about?! Please tell me!"

"Eclipse... those were the elite servants of the Night-lord."

"You mean there are more powerful servants? I mean, we even barely survived the last servants we fought. And even if Yang killed most of them, it was all out of anger. What more could this Eclipse be?" There was evident nervousness in Lee's face.

"Damn it! Jane... if only I were there earlier then I... I..."

"Would get killed..." said someone in a sure voice.

Raye turned around and saw a white tiger in black martial set. There were green trims on it. On his back were two blades: one katana and the other a blade. His face was pure as if he has not been in any battle. His eyes however, were filled with fire of experience. He had a hair in a long ponytail and traditional side bangs.

"Huh? Who are you?" Raye asked.

"I am the one who witnessed all that happens in the world. I've never aged and died. Have seen what has came and what is to come. I am.... Hollow, guardian of time."


	15. A New Ally

**Chapter 15**

**A New Ally**

"The Guardian of Time?" Raye said with an awkward face "What are you doing here? This is a private place for me and my stuff!" Raye Yelled

"I have seen what has came and what is to come, and i saw a vision that a notebook, inside this house has something to do with my enemies..." Hollow explained "The Eclipse..."

"Eclipse.... The People who killed my sister...."Raye clenched his hand into a fist with anger in his eyes

"Yes, Raye, The Eclipse" Hollow replied

"H-How do you know my name?" Raye was surprised

"I have seen you in the future, you will have done something of an outstanding feat." Hollow explained "i came to ask for your help..."

"Help?" Raye was confused

"Yes, you see, you Raye hold an immense power that can help me retrieve my time pendant. "

"A Time Pendant? What's That?"

"A time pendant is an item that allows the user to open a small hole through time, and if the Night-Lord has it, he will change your victory, an many other things in time could be messed up!"

"your a time guardian, right? So why don't you travel in time to get the time pendant back?"

"I may not travel back in time. It only allows me to change, add, or remove things form the opened gate. If I cross over to through time, my pendant would be muted and therefore lose its power. Also, I can only open up holes through specific events, which unfortunately I do not have the event that the Night-Lord holds or uses the pendant. And even if I do, I still wouldn't be able to take it because the use of the pendant freezes time. The only ones allowed to move are those who are out of time and those who are the wielder of the pendant, which means, the Night-Lord could just seal the hole when I do that. "

"I understand..." Raye sadly said as he looked at the ground

"Hey, Raye, i believe this is for you..." Hollow handed a small package to Raye

"What is it?" Raye asked holding the package

"That is a gift... from you sister..."

Raye saw a tag on the package there was something written on it, a message:

_Welcome Home, Brother! I bought this for you! I'm sure You'll Like It!_

_From: Your sister, Jane..._

"She was supposed to give that to you when you came home from training, but she was attacked that day, she never managed to give it to you..." Hollow explained

Then, Raye remembered something about a present in Jane's Diary

"Could this be the gift she bought for me?" Raye thought to himself,

So... he opened the package, there he saw something, a green scarf...

"This is... the scarf i begged mom to buy..." Raye held the scarf tight,

Then he placed the scarf around his neck, and he placed his sister's diary in the body bag

"Thank You... Jane..."

"Anyway, Raye what time is it?" Lee asked Raye

"Well, its almost...." Raye was halted as he looked at the clock "Oh No! Its time for our plane"

"Uhh... Hollow, looks like I'd be going now. We'll be late for our plane. I promise, I would retrieve the..." Raye said in a fast tempo. Then Hollow interrupted.

"Worry not..." Then Hollow snap his finger. "The plane would be delayed in its departure... you can be at ease. I suppose I could not be at ease, though, while they are out and still on the loose. And since I happen to be the one who sought for your help. I suppose I should aid you on your journey, too. Our enemy can manipulate time as I do. It will not be an easy battle." And with that, the 2 of them went down to the airport to ride the delayed plane.

Meanwhile, in a Frozen Land

"uh... wh-where am I?" Yang woke up in a frozen land covered in snow

"oh, yea, i remember now, the plane crashed and me and...." Yang stopped was he was about to say and his face turned Pale, "Lena! Lena! Where are You!?" Yang yelled as loud as he can, but no response

Yang Yelled again and again, but still no response "LENA!!!!!"


	16. Frozen Lands

Chapter 16  
The Frozen Lands

Yang shouted as loud as he could, but still no response, he was starting to lose hope, his tears are starting to fall from his face, but then he heard a voice! It was calling out his name, and he rushed to where he heard the shout, he was shocked, It was Lena! She was trapped between two pieces of the crashed planes, Yang ran to wards her..  
"Here, let me help you!" Yang told Lena, then he tried to pull the two pieces away from Lena, but it didn't work... Then Yang used his Paws of Pain to crush the broken pieces, and it worked! Yang helped Lena stand up,  
"Are you Okay?" Yang asked  
"Thanks to you, I am!" Lena replied  
and they started to wander around the unfamiliar land of snow,  
"Yang, do you have any idea where we are going?" Lena asked  
"No." Yang replied as he kept on walking  
"I was afraid you'd say that!" Lena stopped and saw something on the ground, it was an orb that was glowing golden fire!  
"What is it?" Yang asked  
"I don't know..." Lena answered as she took the orb from the ground... Yang looked at the orb, he noticed that there was a hole in the middle part of the orb  
"Hey, Lena, what do you think that hole is for?" Yang asked  
"This Hole? I don't know either...."  
"anyway, we should continue walking, we might reach a town soon" Yang started to walk forward  
"Yeah, I guess your right..." Lena replied, and she followed Yang, not knowing where they would end up...

Meanwhile, Yin and Yuck's plane had finally landed...  
"were here!" Yin exclaimed happily  
"Finally!" Yuck exclaimed  
"I wonder how Yang and Lena are..." Yin wondered  
"don't worry! I'm sure there fine! There probably in a much cooler place!

Meanwhile  
"A-Achoo! Gah! This snow is so cold!" Yang stated to whine  
"Whining wont do you any good Yang" Lena reminded Yang  
"we've been walking for miles, and still nothing but snow!" Yang was getting angry  
Lena looked up at the sky, she saw a black sky with stars, it seems that the current time in there location in night...  
"Yang, it'll be getting dark soon we should rest for the night..." Lena suggested  
"Your Right!" Yang looked around, then he saw a cave  
"Maybe we can spend the night there!" Yang exclaimed  
so, they went into the cave, it was very dark, so Yang had to blaze his sword for some light  
"It's already dark, why don you get some sleep now..." Yang told Lena  
"I'll stay up and ill wake you up when its already morning..." Yang added, Lena nodded and tried to sleep, but she was freezing.  
"Are You Okay?" Yang asked  
"I'm just scared, what if we never get out of this snow!?" Lena was very nervous  
"Don't worry we'll get out of this snow! I promise! So get some rest so we can leave tomorrow" Yang said softly  
"Okay..." Lena replied, and with that she fell asleep

8:10 am  
Yang was sound asleep, but he had woken up  
"Huh? I guess i must've fallen asleep, Oh well, Lena, Time to go!" Yang called for Lena, but no reply,  
Yang looked around, but he didn't find any sign of Lena, he then walked outside th cave, then he saw some footprints on the ground  
"These footprints are too Large to be Lena's... hmm....." Yang started to think, but then his eyes widened, his face turned pale, he was sweating even though he was in a frozen land,  
"I-It cant be, but these footprints don't belong to Lena, then--- Lena's Been Kidnapped!!!"


	17. Who Would You Choose?

**Chapter 17**

**Who would You Choose?**

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Yuck asked

"We're going to a friend's house!" Yin replied

Then they stopped at a normal-looking house

"Here we are!" Yin exclaimed, then she knocked on the door,

"Hello? This is Yin!" she kept on knocking

then the door was opened, by someone, who could it be?

Meanwhile, Lena had woken up, she was tied to a chair...

"W-where am I?" Lena asked herself... then someone opened the door

"Oh, good it seems your awake!" a man said "I guess i better introduce myself, I am Ultimoose! Or also known as the... Right hand of the Eclipse!" Ultimoose was wearing a black samurai suit...

"Eclipse? What's that?" Lena asked

"The Eclipse is the most powerful servants of the Night-Lord! MWHAHAHAHA!" Ultimoose laughed evilly...

"T-The Night-Lord?!" Lena was afraid...

"Hm... i wonder what i should do with you..." Ultimoose wondered,

"What's gonna happen to me?" Lena questioned herself in her thoughts...

Then, Ultimoose grabbed a Huge Sword, it was 3-times the size of Lena, Then Ultimoose smiled, he walked slowly towards Lena

"Your Life ends here... hehehe" Ultimoose laughed, Lena looked away, she knew it was the end for her

Then Someone Kicked the door open! But who could it be? An ally of Ultimoose, Or is it Yang, or someone else....

Meanwhile, Back to Yin and Yuck...

"Yin! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, It's been a while, Coop."

"who's this dork?" Yuck asked

"Oh, This is Coop" Yin replied "and Coop, This is Yuck!"

"Nice to meet you, Yuck!" Coop Greeted him nicely

"Whatever" Yuck replied

"anyway, Coop, we cam here to ask you a favor.." Yin told Coop  
"anything for you, Yin!" Coop replied

Yuck didn't like how Coop was talking to Yin... Could He be possibly jealous!?

"Sure, we need you to help us defeat the Night-Lord" Yin Told Coop

"The Night-Lord, who's He?" Coop asked

"Oh, he's just the most powerful Night Master.." Yuck explained

"T-The Most Powerful? Night Master?!" Coop started to shiver

"*sigh* i knew it, your just too chicken to help us..." Yuck teased Coop

Then Coop Looked at Yin, then he had a serious look on his face

"well, if your going..." Coop Transformed to the muscular, Bad Boy from of his "The So, Am I!"

Meanwhile, back at Lena

"You! Who are You!?" Ultimoose questioned the person who kicked the door, the person was wearing a black hooded jacket, so his face is covered by the hood... he was the same height as Lena..

"That's none of your business!" The hooded Person Replied, then he delivered a punch towards Ultimoose, then he kicked him in the face,

"Dammit!" Ultimmose was getting mad, then he threw his sword towards the hooded stranger... But it missed! The Hooded Person ducked to evade the huge sword...but his hood was accidentally removed! It showed that he was a Wolf, a sliver wolf, who had eyes as blue as the sky, one of his eyes had a scar.

"Darn!" The wolf shouted, then he threw a smoke bomb at the ground, causing smoke to make it hard to see.. when the smoke cleared Lena and The Wolf Vanished!

Meanwhile, back at Yin and Yuck

"Hey, Yin can I talk to Coop privately?" Yuck asked

"Sure!" then Yin went to Coop's garden

"Hey, Coop, as what ive seen, you like Yin don't you!" Yuck Questioned Coop

"Yeah, you have a problem with that!?" Coop questioned back!

"....No.... i was just curious..." Yuck had to keep his liking to Yin to himself, he knew he could trust Lee with a secret, but Coop? No way!he just didn't feel like trusting a chicken...

Meanwhile, Yin was in Coop's garden, it was a beautiful place,but Yin had a sad and confused look on her face...

"It's Been a long time since i haven't seen Coop, when he had to go to different counties to protect others, i felt all alone... after a few months i met Lee, who needed my help at a lot of times,he was also fun to hang out with, i remember when we watched Titanic! And, then... I met, Yuck He saved me when i was dragged to the ground, he found me in his underground house, then he gave me food, and some shelter..." Yin sat on the ground, tears fell from her face.

"Coop and Yuck saved my life before, but Lee never did... If i choose Coop, will it be the right choice? What about Lee, he's a very fun-loving person, and he needs me to help him, and Lastly, there's Yuck... someone who I've fought many times before, i don't know if he has feelings for me... and i dont know if Lee has either! But will Coop be the right choice? I've always called myself smart, but why cant i choose!?" Yin cried, and tears fell on the rose that was in front of her...

Back To Lena

"Hey, Girl. Are You alright?" The wolf asked, they were inside a cave, but the cave had doors and windows...

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you!" Lena replied "by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Jacob! And you are?"

"I'm Lena! Pleased to meet you!"

"Lena? What a nice name!"

"Thanks! Your name is cool too!"

And they both talked about who they are, they someone smashed the door! It Was Yang!

"Lena! I'm here to rescue---" Yang saw Lena talking to Jacob... "I though You were Kidnapped!"

"I was, but Jacob,he rescued me.." Lena explained

"Who's Jacob?" Yang asked

"That would be me.." Jacob replied

"Hey, I'm Yang..." Yang looked at him with a suspicious look,

"Nice to meet you.." Jacob stared at Yang suspiciously as well

"now that everyone's introduced themselves... can i use your bathroom?" Lena asked

"sure, it's over there, okay?" Jacob pointed to the right

"Uh... Lena can i ask you something?" Yang asked

but Lena ran towards the bathroom, she slammed the door!

Lena was crying inside the bathroom, but why?

"By the way, Yang looked at Jacob, he's surely jealous that Jacob rescued me, Dammit! I already Like Yang, but why do i feel something for Jacob?! If Yang finds out i like him, he's gonna beat-up Jacob!"

Who Will Yin Choose? The One who Loves her, The One who Needs her, or the One who saved her?

Who Will Lena Choose? The One she Loves, or The One who Loves her?...


	18. The Darkest Day

**Chapter 18**

**The Darkest Day**

Lena walked out of the bathroom

"So, Now that we know each other, shouldn't we go find other people to recruit?" Lena asked trying to hide the sadness in her face...

"I don't think so, If Jacob is as skillful as you said, then we don't need to involve anyone else, right?" Yang explained...

"Oh, Okay! Then we better go!" Lena exclaimed "Jacob can you show us the airport?"

"Sure! Follow me!" Jacob insisted

Back to Yin

Coop and Yuck found Yin crying in the garden..

"Yin! What's wrong?" Both of the asked in unison... Yin suddenly wiped off her tears and smiled at them... "I was just doing an act! Cause i always dreamed to be an actress!" she made an excuse...

but somehow.. Yuck and Coop could tell that something was really wrong with Yin..

"well, anyway, we should return to the others! They told us to return to Japan once we have recruited someone!" Yin suggested... and with that they started to make their way to the airport...

Back to Raye

Raye was about to get inside the plane when, suddenly...

"Help, Me!" a female voice shouted

"huh?" Raye looked around, he saw some gangsters beating up a defenseless girl!

"Raye, hurry the plane will almost be taking off!" Master Yo demanded

"I'll be right back!" Raye replied and he ran towards the gangsters, Raye delivered a fist without warning, and it sent one of the gangsters flying and hitting the wall!

"Y-You! Who are you!" one of the gangsters shouted, but Raye did not respond he just kicked the one who asked him, then he kept on hitting the other gangsters until they were knocked unconscious

"are you alright?" Raye asked the Girl

"Yes..." The Girl Replied, she was looking at the ground so that Raye couldn't see her face, she was very shy...

"anyway, what is your name?" Raye asked nicely, then the girl looked at him, "my name is Jenna.."

Raye couldn't believe what he saw, this girl looked exactly like her sister Jane!

"Raye, we have to go, now!" Master Yo yelled impatiently...

"I'm coming!" Raye ran back to the plane, but then he stopped, he looked at Jenna... her clothes were ruined and very dirty, her face and hands were wounded, but Her Purple fur and Sapphire eyes reminded Raye of her own sister... "Hey, Jenna, would you like to come with us?" Raye asked

"Wont i be a bother to you?" Jenna asked

"Don't Worry!" Raye replied

then another plane came to the station, the first people coming out were Yang, Lena and Jacob...

Then Raye, Master Yo, and Hollow went out of their plane to meet their friends...

"Yang! How are ya?" Raye asked

"I'm fine..." Yang replied

Then Jacob looked at Jenna, then he smiled, then Jenna noticed Jacob looking at him, she was surprised, do they know each other? Then Jenna ran towards the group.. but she saw something that got her interest... the orb that Lena was carrying, then she looked at Jacob, then Jacob nodded... what could this mean? "Uh.. Miss, can i borrow that?" Jenna asked Lena pointing at the Orb..

"Sure!" Lena replied, then she handed the orb to Jenna, then another plane arrived, It was the Plane Yin, Yuck and Coop was riding on!

Then Yin, Yuck and Coop ran towards the group when they saw each other...

but, then... Jacob pushed Jenna making the orb fall into pieces..

"Hey! What ya do that for!" Yang questioned angrily

"I-I'm sorry, It was an accident..." Jacob replied

"Liar! I saw you! You pushed this girl on purpose!"

"Yang! Jacob didn't do it on purpose!" Lena Yelled at Yang... Yang was silenced, Lena just shouted at him... "so, your siding with him..." Yang questioned

"No! Why would I---"

"Enough! I don't need your excuses! I'm leaving!" Yang yelled, then he walked away, Yin followed Yang to try and convince him to stay... meanwhile, Jenna was looking on the broken pieces of the orb, there was some black smoke coming out of the broken pieces

"What's That?" Raye asked, however no one knew... then the black smoke flew straight out the windows, then it went into the 3 suns... then the suns turned black! Then some small fiery spikes fell from the black suns, then it hit some people, the people transformed into a monster with 4 arms 2 horns and 8 eyes!  
What the!" Raye was surprised, then one was about to fall on Raye... but master Yo shielded them with a foo-field, and they also saw Yin protecting Yang from the black spikes using her foo-field...

"What's Going On?!" Lena questioned

"That Orb must've been a trigger to create an army of abominations... and the sky too, has turned black, like the suns..." Raye explained "Only one person would want to do this... The Night-Lord!"


	19. Deceived

**Chapter 19**

**Deceived **

"T-This is all my fault! If i didn't picked up that orb..." Lena was feeling guilty

"This isn't your fault! The Night-Lord did this, that orb must've been his!" Raye explained

"Damn! Those spikes wont stop falling!I don't know how long i can keep my foo-field!" Master Yo Exclaimed...

"You don't have to..." Jacob said then he knocked Master Yo unconscious.. The foo-field vanished!

"Jacob! Why did you--" Lena was confused

"Hehehe, It seems you don't get it yet..." Then The spikes were falling on Jacob, but nothing is happening to him...

Then a spike was about to hit Jenna! "Jenna Watch Out!" Yuck exclaimed, then he summoned a portal that sucked all the spikes that were falling onto them...

"Yuck! How did you do that?" Raye asked

"It's a special move of mine... I am able to create portals that will suck anything it faces." Yuck explained "So, don't go near it!"

"Jacob, I don't understand..." Lena was still confused

"Tell let me explain, I am The leader of the Eclipse! The Night-Lord ordered me to find his orb and break it apart, to create his new army!"

Yang heard this, he was angered, how could someone trick Lena! He just couldn't stand it! He Ran towards Jacob and attacked Him using his Blazing Sword, then he delivered fist after fist towards Jacob, but Jacob didn't feel any pain... Then Jacob Drew out an orb, but it was black... then he summoned a portal behind him... Then Swords cam out of the portal and it kept on hitting Yang!

"Yuck! Help Him!" Lena demanded

"I cant! I'm still using my portal to stop the spikes!"

Then a huge sword came out of Jacob's Portal... a sword bigger than any of them... at it was pointed towards Yang! Yang couldn't move, he was too injured, meanwhile the others couldn't help cause the abominations took held of them!

"I guess this is my end..." Yang smiled, then he looked at Lena, then Yin... Then The sword flew towards him! Then blood splattered on the floor! But Lena was shocked! Yang was alive! Someone protected him...

"Jenna!" Raye kicked the abominations who were holding him and he ran towards Jenna...

"Jane! I mean, Jenna! Speak to me!" Raye held Jenna in his arms... He felt like it was his sister... but Yang noticed something... Jenna was holding a dagger! Then she stabbed Raye in the chest!

"Jane, Jenna, why?..." Raye was bleeding he was shedding tears as well...

"Raye, I'm afraid to tell you this, but i am not your sister, i am a replica of your sister, made by the Night-Lord, so that you would think that i am your sister, and giving me the chance to end you!"

"Then, why did you help Yang?" Raye asked, he was getting weaker and weaker..

"Help? Hahaha! I did that so that you would be worried for me, giving me a chance to kill you!" Then they noticed that the spikes didn't do anything to Jenna when it hit her... Then Raye lost his strength...

"Raye!" Yin shouted, she looked around, abominations everywhere, getting nearer every second. Master Yo, unconscious, Yuck, Trying to protect us from the spikes, Coop and Lena, Held by abominations, Yang, too injured to even stand up, Raye, lying on the ground... she was about to fooportate all of them to safety, when suddenly, Jacob knocked her unconscious...

Yin woke up in a cell, she tried to use her woo-foo to get out, but it was useless... the others, were ina different cell, all of them...

Meanwhile inside one of the cells, an orange rabbit whose shirt was stained by his own blood, his eyes were red... he was looking down on the ground...

"Raye, are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, Lee,, the wounds should heal soon..."

"no, what i meant is Jenna...You were betrayed by someone who looked like the person you cherished"

"...i really thought she was Jane, it's my fault why i got us locked up.. i was too soft... my sister is dead, why did i think that Jenna was Jane! Dammit! I was so blind!" Raye stared to shed tears... but tears wont bring her sister back, and it certainly wont break them out of the cell...


	20. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 20**

**The Sacrifice **

Lee and his friends were imprisoned in the Night-Lord's Lair

Then Lee saw Jenna in front of his cell

"You!"

"Do not be alarmed, I'm here to deliver you food..." Jenna opened the door and gave the food to Lee

"I can escape right now... while the door is open!" Lee thought to himself

"You cannot escape, Your legs are immobilized" Jenna explained

"You can read minds!!" Lee was surprised, then he tried to move his legs, but she was right, they were immobilized!

"Yes, i can read minds, because i am a replica of Jane, and she is capable of reading minds..."

"Why don't you just kill me instead of giving me food?"

"The Night-Lord needs yo, as a sacrifice..."

"sacrifice? For what?"

"The Night-Lord has grown weaker due to Raye's actions, and now he is now looking for the power Raye stole from him... Raye will be sacrificed for the Night-Lord to gain Immortal Power!

"What about my companions?" Lee asked concernedly

"We have no use for your companions, we shall get rid of them..."

"Yin, Lena, Yuck, Coop, Yang, Master Yo, and Hollow, my friends...."

Meanwhile in another cell, there was a white tiger, sleeping peacefully, beside him was a Green Rabbit

"Huh? W-where am i?" Hollow started to wake up

"Were imprisoned by the Night-Lord" Yuck explained

"We are? Oh! Yeah! Now i remember! Anyway, do you have a plan to get out?"

Yuck thinked silently for a good plan to escape...

"Hey, your able to go back to the past, right?"

"I am only able to open a small portal, maybe, I can... I got it!" Then Hollow opened a small portal, Yuck and Hollow looked inside the portal, there they saw the past where the guards were about to throw them in their cells, "Hey looked there!" Yuck pointed at a key that was lying on the floor... then Hollow placed his hand inside the portal and he took out the key! "Got it!" Then they used the key to get out of the cell, then suddenly a guard saw them! So without warning Yuck and Hollow knocked the guard out and took the keys to open their friends' cells...

Back to Lee

"yes, i know i is hard to say goodbye, but they will only stop our plans..."

"Jenna, why are you doing this?"

"The Night-Lord created me, i am grateful to him for making me, thats why im helping him..."

"It's just like what you said..."

"What did i say?"

"You will get rid of my friends because they are no use to you, they are only a bother. SO, wont the Night-Lord end you if he has no use for you anymore?"

"Of course he wouldn't! He told me that once i finish my job, he will give me what i need to be happy"

"Think about it... The Night-Lord only wants you to help him, but once your done, he will end you!"

"Lies!" Jenna cried and she ran away from Lee's cell

"was there something i said?"

Meanwhile Yuck and Hollow have broken Yin, Yang, Lena, Coop, and Master Yo out of their cells..

"Is everyone rescued?" Yuck asked while they were running

"No, Lee's still imprisoned!" Yin exclaimed

"Dammit, Lee! Where are you!"

Meanwhile... some guards entered Lee's cell and they knocked him unconscious... then the guards carried him, but to where?....

"Lee! Where are you!" Yang shouted

Then suddenly Yin saw Lee's cell there was no one inside, but she knew it was Lee's cause it's the only cell they haven't checked yet!

Meanwhile, Lee woke up his arms were tied against a wall and his feet were too!

"Where am I?" Lee questioned but there was no one around, then someone came from a large door, it was the Night-Lord!

"Hello, Raye"

"actually, I'm Lee!"

Then the Night-Lord blasted Lee and when the smoke was gone Lee suddenly changed into Raye!

"so, your gonna take the energy i took from you?" Raye asked playfully

"Yes, Yes I am..." Then a laser cannon came out of the ground, it was pointed at Raye!

"That Cant Be Good!"


	21. A Change Of Heart

**Chapter 21**

**A Change of Heart**

"Fire!" The Night-Lord ordered, and the laser blasted and it hit Raye!

"GAHHH!!!" Raye screamed in pain,

"Scream all you want!" The Night-Lord mocked Raye. Then some guards entered the room

"Mi lord! The other prisoners have escaped!"

"What! Damn! Send Jacob to destroy them!" The Night-Lord Demanded

"Prisoners?" Raye wondered... "Oh, No! Yin and the others!"

"Master, Jacob is already on the search for the prisoners..."

"He hasn't killed them yet?" The Night-Lord wondered, then he looked at Raye "Your friends are very impressive, Raye, They may have hid from Jacob, but now they will face me personally! Jenna, watch over Raye while I'm gone..." Then the Night-Lord went out the door....

Jenna looked at Raye, he was still in pain... then she looked around, she saw Raye's bag pack... she went near it, she opened it, the first thing she saw was, the diary of Jane... she started to read it... there she found out what how much Jane loved his brother... Jena thought to herself "I am a replica of Jane, but I am nothing like her in the inside... The Night-Lord told me, I was a perfect replica, but I realize, I'm not..." then Jenna saw something else, a picture of Raye and Jane, she looked at Jane. Yes, they look exactly the same, but inside, they are nothing alike... Jane looked at Raye, he was still in agony and pain...

Then the Night-Lord entered the room....

"Master, how was your search for the prisoners?" Jane asked

"I will continue searching once i have all of Raye's power!" The Night-Lord replied

"Master, I am an exact replica of Jane, right?"

"Mwahahaha! Of course not! If you were, then you would've sided with Raye!"

"So you lied to me..."

"Take it as you want, just go and set the laser to full power..."

Jenna looked at the Night-Lord, she tried to read the Night-Lord's mind_ "Yes, Once i have all of Raye's power i will no longer need of anyone! But First, I will have to get rid of Jenna!"_ Jenna was surprised, Raye was telling the truth!

"Yes, Master I will do want you want me to do..." Jenna waled near the laser, but then she jumped! She drew her dagger and she slashed the ropes that were taking hold of Raye. Raye almost fell to the ground but Jenna caught him!

"Jenna! What is the Meaning of this!"

"Shut up you asshole!"

she then ran to the door, but before she made it, she was surrounded by minions...

Raye started to wake up he saw that Jenna was carrying him...

"Jenna, why did you help me?" Raye asked,

Jenna hugged Raye tight, "I can never be your sister, but i can sure act like it... Thank you for making me realize that..." Then Raye hugged back, he could feel Jenna like his own sister...

But Then a Minion blasted Jenna, Her blood spilled at Raye's face... Jenna fell to the ground...

"Jenna! Dont go!"

"Raye... When i get to the other world, i will tell your sister, how lucky she is to have you as a... brother..." Jenna lost her strength

"Nooo!!!!" Raye cried, he felt it he lost her sister again....

Then the Minions chained Raye! He couldn't move!

"you have caused me enough trouble! This is where you END!!!" The Night-Lord Charged an energy ball towards Raye,

"This is the end for me..." Raye said as the energy ball got closer to him, but he noticed something, Jenna was trying to stand up! Then she tried to ran to the Laser used at Raye, then she pointed the laser at the energy ball... Then she Fired!!! white smoke filled the air...and when the smoke cleared... The Minions were still standing, The Night-Lord was still standing,

"Raye, I tried my best to help... Farewell.." Jenna fell to the ground, Then the Night-Lord burned her lifeless body into ashes.... Then The Night-Lord looked at Raye, he saw something that surprised him,

"Put them inside the dungeon!"

Raye started to wake up... He noticed that there was someone beside him,

"Impossible!" Raye yelled in a surprised face! It was Lee!


	22. A Friend

**Chapter 22**

**A Friend**

Lee woke up and saw Raye....

"Raye!? But How?" Lee was surprised

"It seems that the Night-Lord and the laser's attack combined and hit us, thus separating us"

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm sure that that's how we got separated..."

Meanwhile

"You cannot beat my speed!!" Jacob Exclaimed as he ran after Yuck and friends

"Oh, No! He's catching up to us!" Lena said as she was running

Yuck stopped and attacked Jacob with his Fist of Fire! But sadly, They saw no sign of Pain in Jacob...

"Hahaha! You cant Defeat me!" Then Coop kicked Jacob in his face! But still no sign of Pain! Then he grabbed Coop's Leg real tight..

"Dammit! He's grip is so Strong!" Coop was in pain... as Jacob was grabbing Coop's Leg, Yuck tried to attack Jacob from behind, but Jacob Threw Coop at Yuck and both of them hit the Wall! Coop and Yuck were severely hurt...

"How is it possible that all of our attacks are useless against him?!" Yuck questioned, Then Jacob slowly walked near Coop and Yuck...

"Then, allow me to explain, I promised th Night-Lord that i would work for him for the rest of my life, he then infused my body with a different kind of silver, a silver that is known to make the Ultimate shield, that's what made me so invincible! then when i became such a great leader in the eclipse, he made me drink the blood of immortality!"

"The blood of immortality? What's that?" Coop asked

"Whoever Drinks the Blood of Immortality will become Immortal!"

"Telling us this information of yours means that you aren't gonna let us live, right?"

"Wow, your a lot smarter than i thought!" Then Jacob drew out the orb that summons a portal of a million swords! "Time to Die!!" The Swords Flew towards Coop and Yuck! Will they survive?

Meanwhile

"Dammit This Door wont open!" Lee yelled as he kept on punching the door

"You need the key to open it..." Raye was sitting on the floor

"Darn! I don't have a key!"

"Yeah, I Know..."

"Dammit! What do we do now?" Raye did not respond "Your no help in times like these!"

"I Know... I was just thinking..."  
"Of what?"

"Now that you and me are separated, it's better that you and your friends escape, Leave the Night-Lord to me, i don't you involved anymore"

"Raye... I wont leave you behind!"

"What about your friends? Both of us want them alive, They need you... Lee..."

"But Raye... you'll surely die if I leave you..."

"Thank you for your concern... But I have no other choice..."

"Raye, I want you to live longer, your like my best friend!"

"Jane told me: It doesn't matter how long your life is, what matters is what you do with your life..." Then Raye started to stand up... "I have the key to open the door..." Raye smiled and opened the door... Lee... Save our friends... Promise me..."

"And Promise me that you'll save the world...."

"I Will!"

"Raye! Goodbye!" Then Both of Them went out the door and made their separate ways

"Farewell Lee..."

Meanwhile

Coop looked away, the swords were almost at his face... Yuck too looked away, it was the end for them... both of them heard the sound of swords slashing, but they were not hurt, they looked around and saw something both of them couldn't believe! Yin had shielded them with... herself.... she was covered in blood, barely standing,her white-gi was completely ruined,she had two swords stuck in her chest, she tried to pull them out but it only made the bleeding worse! Then she fell to the ground....


	23. Your Guardian Angel

**Chapter 23**

**Your Guardian Angel**

"YIN!!!! NO!!" Yuck Yelled, Then he tried to stand up, and he walked to where Yin was... when he reached where she was lying, he fell on his knees... his tears fell on Yin's face... But Then Yin wiped his tears...

"Yuck... Your Tears... are so warm..." Yin tried to speak...

But Then Jacob Interrupted Them...

"I Hate to spoil this romantic sight but... This is where you end.." Jacob smiled...

"Guys! We gotta help Them!" Lena exclaimed

"Right!" The Others Replied

"Oh, No.. I Wont Let you interfere!!" Jacob then Immobilized Lena, Master Yo,Yang, and Hollow's arms and legs...

"Dammit! I Cant Move!!" Yang Exclaimed...

"Now... Where was I?" Jacob looked at Yin and Yuck, "Oh, That's Right! Time To Die! Take This!" Then Jacob Threw his most largest blade at both of them...** CRASSHH!!**

and when the smoke cleared... Coop was standing in front of Yin and Yuck, He was bleeding.. he had just shielded both of them from their end...

Then suddenly Coop's Body Glowed as Bright as the Golden sun! His Black Clothes were turned into white ones! Then He Grew Silver Angelic Wings that were as large as Jacob's Blade...

"C-Coop?...." Yuck was surprised....

Then Coop took off his glasses... his eyes were as clear as the peaceful sky...

"Here I Come!!" Coop's Voice had changed into a majestic tone... Then he came charging towards Jacob! Then Coop Grabbed Him and He flew as high as he can!

"Hahahaha! I'm Immortal! You cannot Kill me!!" Jacob laughed as Coop was taking hold of him...

"I don't have to!" Coop Replied

"What!!?"

Then Coop Looked at Yin and Yuck... "Yuck! Open your dimensional portal!" Coop demanded

"Coop, I Know what your planning! And you don't have to do this!"

"No, Yuck, I Have to!"

Then Yuck Opened His Portal.... Yin was starting to wake up... she saw Coop in his most majestic form... she didn't realize that it was him at first.. Then Yin noticed that Yuck's portal was open... In a flash, Yin knew what Coop was gonna do..."

"Coop! don't do this!"

"Yin... i Am Sorry..."

Then Jacob yelled at Coop "Coop! What are you planning to do!?"  
"I'm Sending both of us inside Yuck's portal!"

"Your Insane!!"

"Make your final insults! Both of us Ends Now!!" Then Coop Flew as fast as he could towards Yuck's Portal! "Noooooooooo!!!" Jacob Yelled

"Yuck! Promise me that you'll protect Yin..." Both of them Crashed inside the portal, and the portal closed... leaving Coop and Jacob inside

"Coop... Why?" Yin started to cry... Then Yuck and Yang tried to comfort Yin, but it was useless..

"Yuck... you can open the portal and bring him back, right?" Yin answered with a little hope

"I'm Sorry, but once you open the portal, it will be a different dimension.. and no one knows where Coop went... I can never open the same dimension twice.. I'm Sorry, Yin.."

Then Lee arrived, she saw Yin crying on the ground... Everyone's face was in sorrow..

"hey, what's going on?" Lee asked

"Coop... He's Gone..." Yin replied, still crying

"What!?"

"H-He sacrificed himself to get rid of Jacob.."

"Coop... I wish there was someway i could comfort you... But Sorrow can wait! Right, Now we have to get out of here! Before anyone else finds us!!"

"Right!"


	24. Hero

**Chapter 24**

**Hero**

Lee and the others ran to find an exit... But they were ambushed by the minions of the Night-Lord!

"We have you surrounded!Surrender now and we'll make your death swift!"one of the minion Ordered

"Never!" Lee exclaimed, Then He prepared for battle.. All of the minions attacked at the same time, but Lee and his friends were protected by Yin's foo-field!

"Fist of Fury!" Lee exclaimed and his arms turned into drill-like structures!

"Paws Of Pain!" Yang exclaimed and his hands grew larger! And he started pounding the enemies

Lee and Yang took down as many as they could, but they were still a lot coming...

"Yang, Let me Help!" Yuck asked

"Let us help, too!" Yin and the others exclaimed

"Alright!" Lee replied "Now, Attack!"

And The Battle began!

Lee kept throwing fist after fist, kick after fist, he and his friends were able to defaet many of their enemies, but more and more are coming...

"Dammit! They're numbers are increasing!" Yang angrily said

"I Know! Some of our friends are still too injured and tired to fight..." Lee replied

"What do we do know?" Yang asked

"We Keep On fighting!" Lee replied

"If we keep on fighting, we'll lose, none of us are in the condition to fight!"

"Yes, all of us... but I will still fight! Stay back if you don't want to fight! I admit this is foolish, But I've got to try! Lean Forward When You Fall!!!" Lee shouted as he charged to attack his enemies

He Attacked with his fist and his woo-foo, he was able to take down some, but they keep on increasing their numbers... Lee was exhausted, he didn't know if he could fight another one, but he still had to fight! Then He saw his friends running to him,

"Lee, We Will fight with you, Till The End!" Yang exclaimed

"You Guys...." Lee looked at all of them... "Okay! Woo-Foo Buddies, Let's Go!"

"What's with the stupid name?" Yang asked

"I Think its a good name for us!"

"...whatever...."

All of them showed how powerful they are... Yin kept on Immobilizing enemies, so that Yang could Destroy them easily, Lena lured some of the minions into Yuck's portal, Master Yo and Hollow Kept on striking the minions as hard as they can, Hollow slashed his enemies with his katanas, and Master Yo Pounded The Minions to the ground... Lee Was able to take out a lot, Lee had great power that his friends never knew... He wasn't muscular, but he was very strong, he could really cause a lot of pain with just one punch!

"After all that we've done... there are still a lot to take down.." Lee thought to himself "My Friends are exhausted, more tired than i am... It's Like there is no end to this..."

Then Lee noticed something strange, the minions stopped....

"The Night-Lord is being attacked, We must protect him!" The Minions exclaimed and they walked away...

"Hey! We were in a middle of a fight! Come back here!" Yang exclaimed

Yin looked at Lee, he was looking really strange... what could Lee be thinking of?

"What do they mean the Night-Lord is being attacked?" Lee thought... "Wait! Oh No! Raye!" Then Lee Ran as fast as he could...

"Lee! Where are you going?" Yin asked

Lee stopped for a moment, He looked at Yin, "Yin, Go and Lead the others out of here.."

"Why?..."

"Yin... Just Do it... I'll be right back..."

"Lee, But I---" Yin was unable to finish her sentence cause Lee started to ran as fast as he could... To The Night-Lord's room...

Lee ran as fast as he could, He took down minions that were in his way... Until He reached a large door, He was certain that this was the place, He Kicked The Door Open! And inside was Raye, severely injured, face was bleeding with a broken arm... and in front of Raye was the Night-Lord, No sign of Pain and Damage...

"Raye!" Lee ran towards his injured friend

"No! Lee! don't!" Raye tried to warn Lee, but then the Night-Lord Blasted Lee and Making him hit the wall!

"Lee!!!" Raye shouted with concern, Then Raye saw his bag pack on the floor...

"My Bag Pack..." Then Raye opened the bag, and he took something out, a blade made of titanium!

"Take This!!" Raye shouted as he jumped and slashed the Night-Lord it left a huge scar on the Night-Lord's skin but only a little sign of pain...

"Is that The best you can do?" The Night-Lord questioned

Raye did not respond, He placed all of his strength into that slash...

"That silence can only mean that it was your best move... your weak Raye! Weaker than your friends! But Perhaps I can do something to make this battle a little more challenging for me..."

"Challenging?"

Then The Night-Lord turned a lever... Then a spotlight lighted up and it's light was directed a red curtain.... Then The Night-Lord turned another Lever... Then The curtains opened...

Raye was angered by what he saw... He saw his sister's dead body hanging on a rope!

Raye's energy was increasing, Rage had filled him....

"I Thought you would be happy to see your sister again..." The Night-Lord said ironically

"You... Will... Pay!!!!" Raye's blade Blazed a golden fire... and in his eyes were burning anger... He Had never been so angry, or so powerful... Then He Slashed The Night-Lord as Fast as he could, He did this multiple times, then The Night-Lord threw Raye against the wall!

"Dammit!" Raye was bleeding.. Then He looked at Lee, Lee was still unconscious... Then He looked at the other side, He saw Jenna's dead body, still lying there... Then He tried to stand up... He could not allow the Night-Lord to take another life! It was Time to unleash his full potential!


	25. Savior

**Chapter 25**

**Savior**

Raye held his sword as tight as he could...

Lee started to wake up...

"Raye...? What are you doing?..."

However Raye did not respond... His body was starting to glow gold! His sword Glowed as well...

"Lee... You'll find out..." Then Raye Jumped and he slashed the Night-Lord! This slash was a lot more powerful than it was before!

"You're a fool! Raye! You just wasted your own life force!" The Night-Lord Said to Raye

"I Know... But both of us are going to end!" Then Raye's fist glowed very bright...

"Take This! Foo-Fist!" Raye punched the Night-Lord and it made him hit the wall!

However Raye coughed blood after what he did...

"Raye! Are you alright!?" Lee asked

"I'm fine.."

The Night-Lord was very injured, but then he summoned his army! Surrounding Raye and Lee!

"Were outnumbered!" Lee exclaimed

"Dont worry, we can still beat them..."

"Yes, right, You and what army?" The Night-Lord questioned

Then suddenly someone crashed the door!

"This Army!" It was Yang and the Others!

"Yang!?"

"Were here to help--- Why are there two Lee's and why is the other one glowing?"

"An accident caused Me and Raye to separate from one body..."

"Enough Talk, Were in a battle..." Yuck reminded them

"Right!" Lee replied "attack!"

"Leave the Night-Lord to me!" Raye exclaimed, Then Raye jumped and he slashed the Night-Lord again! Lee and the others took care of the minions...

"Yang, Ready?" Yin asked

"Always Ready!" Yang Replied

"Woo-Foo Aura!!" Both of them summoned and combined there auras!

However the minions were capable of making themselves big as well...

Then Yin and Yang attacked as many as they could! But just like last time... There numbers are like an endless stream!

Then suddenly A Minion attacked Yin and Yang! They were hit! Causing the aura to fall apart! And leaving Yin and Yang lying on the ground

"Dammit!" Yang exclaimed... Then suddenly Yang looked beside him... Yin was bleeding! Then he saw that Lena was being attacked!

"Lena!" yang ran towards her! "Get away from her!" yang ordered but the minions only kept on pounding Lena!! Yang tried to fight them, but since he was still injured, He was unable to fight properly... "Dammit!!" Yang shouted... He couldn't protect Lena, He was angry at himself and the minions... "I gotta do something," Yang thinked... But he was interrupted when he heard Lena scream in pain! He could also hear her bones being cracked!

"I Said... Get away From Her!!!!!!" Yang shouted, Then Yang could feel so much power in his body! Then He saw his paws... They were Shining like Crystals

"What's this? A New Power?.... I'll think later, Right now, Lena needs me!!" Yang punched Lena's attackers with his new power...

"Take This! Platinum Fists!!" That's what Yang called this new power of his and he kept on striking Lena's attackers... Then when all of them were Taken down... Yang ran to Lena

"Lena! Are you alright?" Yang asked

"Yang... I'm happy that i could see you for---"

"No! don't say those words! Thats what people say when there about to die!"

"Yang..." Then Lena touched Yang's face... Her face and Body was covered in blood...

"Lena... don't leave me yet!" Yang started to cry... "If you go... I... I don't know!"

"Yang..."

"Lena, This is all my fault... I didn't protect you in time...."

"Yang... Goodbye..." Then Lena closed her eyes...

"Lena..... Why?...." Yang cried more and more...

Then he didn't notice that there was a minion behind him!

"Time to die, Your friend is waiting for you.." The Minion said as he stabbed Yang in the chest...

"Lena... We will see each other again..."

Yin saw this in a distance....

"Yang!!! No!!!!"

Raye heard Yin, then when he turned around, Yin was crying... Then He saw Yang and Lena's dead body.. Yuck, Master Yo and Hollow were injured but still fighting... Lee also was fighting... But his face was bleeding...

"Night-Lord!!!!" Raye Yelled in anger, Then Raye glowed brighter than ever!

"W-What are you doing?!"

"You'll find out!" Then Raye Unleashed a powerful attack that glowed so bright that Lee and the others couldn't see a thing.... The only thing they heard was the Night-Lord scream in pain...

After the flash, Yang's eyes started to open! He's alive! Then the first thing he did was check on Lena, and just like him... he was still alive! But... All of them looked around... but someone was missing... Raye has disappeared...

"He's gone..." Lee said

"Gone? What do you mean?" Yin asked

"Raye.. he sacrificed himself to defeat the Night-Lord... and bring back Yang and Lena..." Then Lee saw something lying on the ground... He saw the scarf Raye was wearing.. He held it tight....

"Raye... I hope you are with your sister..."

"You Think the Battle is Over?!" a voice came from somewhere

"What?!"


	26. Who I Am

**Okay... Before everything, I would like to thank everyone who gave me there support to write this fanfic... I would also like to thank those who reviewed this story! And special thanks to my friend WooFooGirl! She helped me in a lot of times ^^ So... that's all i wanna say, lets continue with the final Chapter!!**

**Chapter 26 (Finale)**

**Who I Am**

Lee turned to where the voice came from....

He couldn't believe what he saw!

It was the Night-Lord! Still alive, and all of his scars were gone!

"I thought Raye---" Lee was confused

"Hahahaha!!! Do you really think it was that easy!?"

"I don't understand.... Then if you're alive, then Raye must be too!"

"Wrong!"

"Then how did you survive? That was Raye's most powerful attack..."

"with this!" Then the Night-Lord took out something... something that made Hollow look pale...

"Hollow, what's wrong?" Yang asked

"T-That's... The Time Pendant!!" Hollow Exclaimed

"What?!"

"Hollow... So we meet again..." The Night-Lord exclaimed

"Give me back my Time Pendant!!"

"Why would i give you something that's so useful...."

"Useful how?" Lee asked

"Perhaps i should explain... When Raye launched his most powerful attack, I used the time pendant at the last second... Causing time to stop... Then i took the opportunity to take back the power he took from me... But, I was unable to take his life force for he, sacrificed his life force to bring back The Blue Rabbit and his Friend....."

"So Raye... Sacrificed himself... to bring back Yang and Lena.. But was unable to defeat you?!"

"Exactly!" Then The Night-Lord summoned his army.. "Now, You Will taste my Full Power!!"

The army had Lee and his friends surrounded

"Get ready everyone!" Yang exclaimed

"What's the point of even fighting?..." Lee asked without hope...

"Lee... What do you mean?.." Yin asked

"The Night-Lord is too powerful for us... I mean, Raye couldn't stop him... He's capable of time stop!"

"Lee.. But what will we do now?..."

"Perhaps it's better to surrender..."

"Surrender?! Are you out of your mind!?" Yuck questioned

"Face it Yuck! All of us will die eventually... There no more hope in winning..."

"Lee... We cant give up now..."

"We Have to... This is the end..."

"Lee, Everything will be Okay in the end.. If it's not Okay, It's not yet the end.." Yin patted Lee on the shoulder

Lee looked up, he saw Yin smiling...

"You're Right!" Lee stood up, He placed Raye's scarf on his neck..

"So.. are you still planning on fighting me!?" The Night-Lord questioned

"Yes! We'll take you down, for Raye!! and everyone you've killed!!"

"Foolish Woo-Fools! You are not thinking clearly!"

"Call us Morons if you want! But were still gonna fight!!"

"Fine! Army, Attack!!"

And The Battle Begun!!

"Platinum Fists!!" Yang exclaimed and he pounded the minions!

"Yinferno!!" Yin exclaimed

They were able to take out many but more keep on coming...

"Dimensional Portal!!" Yuck exclaimed as he opened his portal!

"Hm..... they are more powerful than i expected..." The Night-Lord whispered to himself "Perhaps i should take them out one by one..." Then the Night-Lord attacked Lee without warning!!

"Dammit! I was ambushed!" Lee's face was bleeding...

Then The Night-Lord Fire breathed at Lee! But thankfully, Lee dodged

"Whew! That was a close one!"

"I'm not yet done!!" the Night-Lord exclaimed as he breathed more fire! But Lee kept on dodging it!

But then Lee was grabbed by two minions!

"You wont be able to dodge this one..." The Night-Lord exclaimed

"dammit! I cant move!"

"Take This! Doom Fire!!" Then the Night-Lord Breathed Black Fire!

Then Yin suddenly protected Lee with her Foo-field!

"Yin!"

"Don't worry, Lee, I've got your back!" then Yin winked at him

"Platinum Fists!!" Yang exclaimed as he took down the minions who were holding Lee!

"Thanks!"

"Fools! Now It's Time to taste the wrath of my Time Pendant!!" The Night-Lord exclaimed

"Not So fast! Yimmobilize!" Then Yin immobilized the Time Pendant!

"Go, Bro! Take that Pendant!" Yin Ordered

"Right!" Yang ran as fast as he could! He attacked the minions that were in his way! "Good Job sis! Just keep the Immobilization until i get It!" Then Yang jumped so high that he reached the Night-Lord's face..

"I'll take that now!"

"I Wont let You!"

"Take This! Fist Of Fury!" Lee exclaimed as he hit the Night-Lord's face, thus making the Night-Lord drop the pendant!

The Hollow took the pendant

"Got it!" Hollow Exclaimed!

"No! That's it! Now you will feel my wrath!!!" Then the Night-Lord absorbed all of the strength of his minions, making him 10x more powerful than he was before!

"Ah, Pellets!" Yang Exclaimed

"Take This!!" Then the Night-Lord charged a gigantic energy sphere! **BOOOM!! **

then after the smoke filled Yang and the others saw that Master Yo shielded them with his foo-field!

"I admire your strength, but there is no escape for my next move!" then The Nigh-Lord Breathed Black Fire at them! But it was more powerful than before!

"Doom Fire!!!"

"Get Behind Me!" Master Yo told the others "Foo-Field!!" Master Yo protected them all with his foo-field.. But It as useless the Foo-field was destroyed!

"Damn! Its no use!" Master Yo looked at Yin and Yang... Then Master Yo Jumped towards the Black fire!

"Master Yo!" Yin and Yang Shouted

"Children! Promise me you'll defeat the Night-Lord!"

Then Master Yo shielded everyone from the Night-lord's Black Fire... He Knew it was useless to use his Foo-Field... so he used his own life...

"Father!" Yang yelled "No!!"

Yin and Yang ran to where Master Yo was lying...

"Children... I'm glad i meet you..."

Then Master Yo's body faded away then Yin and Yang stood up, looking at the Night-Lord

"Woo-Foo Aura!!" Both of them Exclaimed

"Yin, Yang let us help!" Yuck and Lena exclaimed

Yin and Yang agreed and Yuck and Lena combined their auras together!

"Even if you combine all of your strengths you can never defeat me!" the Night-Lord exclaimed

"Then I'll just have to freeze you in time!" Hollow Exclaimed while he held the time pendant!

But the Night-Lord Knocked Hollow before he could even do it!

"Now, Let's Fight!"

The Aura and The Night-Lord kept throwing attacks at each other, but no one was giving up...

"Yin, Yang, Lena, and Yuck are attacking the Night-Lord... I have to help!" Lee exclaimed

"Take This! Leencineration!" Lee exclaimed as he blasted Fireballs towards the Night-Lord!

"You are no match for me!" Th Night-Lord blasted all of them away!

"Dammit! He's too powerful!" Lee exclaimed

Then Lee looked at his allies.. All of them still trying to stand up and fight...

Then Yin glowed Black and Yang glowed white!

"W-What's This?" Yin asked, Then a voice came from somewhere

"Children, Use this power to defeat the Evil!" The Voice sounded like Master Yo

"Yin, Ready?!" Yang asked

"I'm Ready!" Yin Replied

"Yin and Yang Combination!!" Both of them exclaimed, then Two Chinese Dragons appeared one was black and the other was white! "When Light and Dark Combine! Their Power is Divine!" Yin and yang exclaimed, then The 2 dragons attacked the Night-Lord!

"Dimensional Portal!" Yuck Exclaimed, then the portal opened behind the Night-Lord

"Take This! Foo-Fist!!" Lee Exclaimed, The Night-Lord was punched at the chest! Causing a direct Hit! Then the Night-Lord fell into the Portal!... Then The Portal Closed

"We... Did it!" Lee Exclaimed "Thank You, Everyone..."

_A Few Days Later..._

Lee was wearing a black formal suit, "Yes! Today, I'm Finally gonna ask Yin out!" Lee ran to the door, but before he went outside, He picked up the green scarf...

Lee saw Yin, He was about to run to her, but something made him stop...

He saw Yin with Yuck,

"Yin, there's something I want to tell you..." Yuck said.. "I Like You!"

Yin blushed.. "Yuck.. I... I Like You two!"

Lee saw this from a far distance.. He was shocked... But Then he smiled..

"Yin.. If You're happy with Yuck.. Then I'm Happy... I wont force you to like me..." Lee whispered to himself... The he quietly walked away...

Lee stopped at a beach, It was already sunset..

"The sunset is always beautiful..." Lee said...

Then when Lee was about to walk away he heard a voice coming from somewhere..

"Lee! Thank You!" the voice said... The voice was a Male voice..

"Raye... don't Mention it.." Then Lee took out Raye's scarf and then he let the winds blow it away... "Winds... Please Carry this to Raye..." Lee thought to himself

Then Lee looked up in the sky...

"_Many has happened, But it seems like it was just yesterday when i was found unconscious... It's hard to believe that all of the chaos is over... Yin may not like me... But I'm happy for her... That she has found the person she wants... I may not be the right person for her... But she is my most valuable friend... The World is just amazing! things that you least expect can happen at anytime possible!_

_At First I thought that i was just a normal person, looking for a purpose... But Now, I'm a Woo-Foo warrior, whose purpose is to protect others... That is my Purpose... To be a protector of others... I will ask myself the question most people ask me... Who am I? A first I don't know... But Now... Who I am... I am Lee, a Woo-Foo Warrior!"_

**The End**


End file.
